


Have A Little Hope

by ConditionsForVictory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Jump/Time switch, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConditionsForVictory/pseuds/ConditionsForVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first summary really was awful so I'm going to try again:<br/>Due to someone with powerful magic Regina is sent tumbling into the future. To a future where she is married to Emma Swan. While Past Regina is in the future her place was taken by the Regina in the Future. Both Regina's must adjust to survive as the try find their way home.</p><p>I still don't know if I like this summary....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea. Tell me what you think? What should I do with it?

Regina sauntered angrily into her office. Her old assistant Elizabeth quickly ducked under her desk to evade being the victim of her former evil queen’s temper. Regina slammed her office door closed with so much force that Elizabeth wondered if it would fall off its hinges. Regina collapsed into her office chair and clutched her pounding head. She hadn’t slept in days and last night wasn’t any better.  Nightmares of darkness and loneliness haunted her and Regina didn’t know what do to anymore. Happiness surrounded her but did not touch her. She was beyond miserable and she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into a dark hole of self-pity and misery.

With her vast knowledge of magic, spells, and potions Regina was still at a loss of what to do to regain her happy ending. She was tired of being so unhappy and angry all the time. The pounding in her head grew to become unbearable and she painfully moaned. Her vision began to grow fuzzy and the world flipped to its side. Suddenly nausea swept over her and she stood quickly to get some fresh air from the window. However to movement proved too much for her to bear. She felt liquid on her hands. Looking down she saw small velvet red drops staining her skin. It registered to her brain that the blood had come from her nose before the world went black and she collapsed to the ground as a loud sound of thunder clapped in the background.

 

* * *

Regina groaned and sat up slowly. Her head was swirling and she felt as if she was about to vomit. She looked around her and realized she was lying on the floor. She stood with shaky legs and sat down on her chair.

“Elizabeth.” She weakly called. The old woman came rushing in immediately. Regina smiled at her assistant and asked if she could bring her a glass of water. Elizabeth frowned at her employer’s sudden change of mood and rushed to get her the glass water. When Elizabeth returned Regina was rubbing her temples. Elizabeth hesitantly handed the mayor her water.

“Thank you.” Regina said genuinely and gulped the water down instantly feeling better. She sighed in relief and eyed her assistant. “You look wonderful today. Are you working out?” Elizabeth stood shocked as Regina scrutinized her appearance. “You look so much younger.” Elizabeth came to the conclusion that Regina was teasing her.

“I am not ‘working out’.” Elizabeth snapped. “Now if that is all I have work to do.” Elizabeth angrily marched out leaving Regina utterly bewildered. Shaking her head Regina ran her hand through her hair. When she didn’t feel the now familiar resistance she frowned. Looking at her left hand her stomach plummeted when she saw the beloved piece of jewellery was missing. Almost instantly Regina was on all fours searching the floor for the item. Her search grew frantic when she couldn’t find it. She was practically under her desk when a certain sheriff knocked on her office door. The sudden sound made her jump causing her to hit her head on the hard wood.

“Ow!” She gasped and rubbed the tender spot.

“Regina?” Emma frowned walking into the Mayor’s office. Her frown deepened when she saw her on the floor. “What are you doing?” Regina looked up from her spot on the floor and smiled sheepishly. Emma froze at the unfamiliar feature.

“I dropped something.” Regina explained and seemed to have one more quick look under her desk before standing. “But I can’t seem to find it.” Emma nodded and shifted the file in her one hand to the other.

“What did you drop?” Emma asked not really expecting an answer. Regina sent her an almost apologetic look that was a mixture of adorable and ‘please don’t get angry with me’. Emma’s eyes widened. _Adorable? Really Swan?_

“My ring…” Regina admitted slowly as she slowly sat back down in her large office chair. “I don’t know how it slipped off.” Emma frowned.

“Your ring?” Emma asked first surprised Regina had admitted to losing something and second she was shocked at Regina’s almost shy tone.

“Yes my ring.” Regina rolled her eyes but it didn’t hold the venom Emma was used to. “Are you trying to make me say it or something?” Emma frowned in confusion at Regina’s playful words.

“Regina…” Emma said walking a little closer to the former evil queen and lightly asked. “Are you okay?” Regina frowned at Emma’s behaviour. Normally Emma was much more caring and concerned.  

“I was feeling a little off earlier.” Regina replied with a shrug. “I’ve recovered though.” Emma nodded and handed Regina the file.

“These are the papers you asked for last week.” Emma said hoping the brunette wouldn’t scream at her for her tardiness.

“Your timing with handing work in still leaves much to be desired Emma.” She said affectionately. Emma’s breath caught in her throat. _Emma? Now Miss Swan?_ Emma blinked at the fond smile on Regina’s plump lips. _What the hell is up the whole loving tone and looks?_

“I-I hope you find your ring soon.” Emma stuttered not really sure of what to say.

“Don’t worry I will.” Regina nodded and smiled up at the blonde. “You know how much it means to me.” She added almost seductively. Emma blushed and helplessly swallowed at Regina. She could handle angry bitchy Regina; but this happy, caring and almost _sexy_ Regina? Emma thought her heart might stop.

“I do?” Emma asked stupidly.

“Yes dear.” Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes softly. “You are the one who gav-.” Regina stopped mid-sentence as she opened the file Emma had given her. “Emma?” Regina’s tone went from flirty and happy to cold and scared. “What is this?”

Frowning Emma leaned over the brunette and, ignoring the sweet scent of Regina’s perfume, glanced at the page. “It’s the report of last week’s thunderstorm? You know… the really bad one? All causalities and damages are there.” Regina’s eyes widened to the point where Emma wondered if it was painful.

“This… this is today’s date?” Regina was seeming almost afraid of the answer.

“Yes?” Emma frowned. She was now very much concerned about the older woman’s behaviour.

“No…” Regina shook her head. “No. This can’t be happening, this isn’t possible.” Regina said in a panic. “This isn’t fair!” She screamed. Emma was startled by Regina’s desperate cries and without thinking enveloped the brunette into her arms. Emma was sure Regina would push her Emma and tell her to know where she stood but it never came. In fact Regina seemed to pull her closer. For a few moments Regina clutched Emma as if she was her life line only to push Emma away gently.

“You’re not her.” Regina sobbed.

“What?” Emma frowned. “Who’s _her?_ ”

“Emma….” Regina sobbed again and sniffed. _Why?_ She thought bitterly. _Why is this happening?_

“But I am Emma?” Emma frowned. She almost wanted to laugh at the craziness of the situation.

“Yes.” Regina weakly agreed before look Emma in the eye. Emma was surprised to see how heart broken and vulnerable Regina was, and how she was letting Emma see her in this state. “But you are not _my_ Emma.”

 

* * *

Regina groaned and sat up slowly. Her head was swirling and she felt as if she was about to vomit. She looked around her and realized she was lying on the floor. She stood with shaky legs and sat down on her chair.

“Elizabeth.” Regina barked. “Get me a glass of water.” Regina began to violently rub her aching head. She didn’t need this headache right now. Her town was in shambles after an awful storm and she needed to fix the damages as soon as possible.

Elizabeth glided on the room with a pleasant smile and handed Regina the glass of water. Regina eyed the happy woman and frowned. “Are you sick?” Regina asked a bit harshly. “You look awful.”

“I-I feel fine.” Elizabeth blinked at the Mayor’s angry behaviour. Regina narrowed her eyes. _Did she always look this old?_ Regina shook her head which only caused it to ache more. She groaned and downed the water in one gulp. Regina ran her hand through her hair and frowned when the movement met unfamiliar resistance. Glancing down at her hand she froze.

“What on earth is this thing?” Regina snarled making Elizabeth jump. Regina inspected the ring on her finger as if it was a foreign and potentially dangerous object. Regina frowned. It was beautiful and seemed hand crafted. The diamond was enclosed in a delicate flower-heart type formation with a few purple gems tastefully placed around it. It sparkled and shone when the light caught it and Regina found herself slightly entranced.

“Your wedding ring?” Elizabeth tried to answer calmly but the Mayor’s aggressiveness was petrifying her.

“My _what?”_ Regina exclaimed loudly.

“Gina?” Regina snapped her head from her snivelling assistant to Emma Swan who casually waltzed into her office with a giant smile on her face. “You okay?” Regina blinked at the sheriff. She seemed different. She looked slightly older but it suited her. She looked mature and beautiful in a new and exciting way. _Beautiful? Regina did you hit your head?_ Regina shook her head.

“Yes.” She snapped. “Why wouldn’t I be Miss Swan?” Emma frowned. _Miss Swan? Not Emma? Did I do something wrong?_

“Sheriff.” Elizabeth sighed in relief. “You arrived just in time. Madam Mayor seems to be ill.”

“I am not ill!” Regina growled at her assistant’s retreating back as she fled the room. Emma turned to the brunette, her brows furrowed with worry.

“Gina.” Emma said gently coming to Regina side and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” Regina wanted to shove Emma’s hand off her shoulder and tell her to stop being ridiculous and the sparkling item on Emma’s left hand made her pause.

“What- what are you wearing?” Regina asked staring at the ring. Emma frowned and looked down but then smiled fondly.

“I know I promised not to wear it while I’m on duty so I don’t lose it but my hand sorta feels empty without it.” Emma blushed at her own words and tucked a piece of Regina’s hair behind her ear. “You’re not upset are you?” Regina frowned at the blonde. Why did Emma care if Regina was upset about her wearing a wedding ring? Why did Emma think Regina cared if she was wearing a wedding ring? _Why do I care if Emma is wearing a wedding ring?_ Regina groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

“So the pirate finally proposed?” Regina laughed bitterly.

“What?” Emma frowned and gently cupped Regina’s chin to make her look at her. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Regina froze at the intimate contact and couldn’t believe the depth of kindness she saw in Emma’s green eyes. “Regina why would you say that?”

“You’re wearing a wedding ring.” Regina stated the obvious.

“I know.” Emma chuckled and softly stroked Regina’s tanned cheek. Regina couldn’t move. She didn’t want to admit how nice the caress actually was. “So are you remember?” Regina blinked and only nodded. “That’s married people do.”

“I’m married?” Regina frowned but still didn’t move in fear that Emma would stop her gently caress.

“Yes silly.” Emma chuckled playing along with the game she thought Regina had started.

“To who?”

“To Rumpelstiltskin.” Emma said sarcastically when Regina tensed Emma frowned at how worried the woman looked when she said the joke. “Gina it was a joke.” Regina frowned at the nickname because Emma had never called her that before. “Did my wife forget to laugh?” Regina’s mouth fell open. _Wife?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter was basically for me to see if anyone was willing to read a story like this. But the feedback was really positive and I'm more than happy to continue it :) I don't know when updates are going to be since I'm still writing 'Reservation For Ms.Mills' but I will update as soon as I can. Please don't be scared to comment and let me know what you think :)The next chapter will be longer I just wanted to ensure you all I'm continuing this. Hope you guys enjoy.

Emma began to panic. Regina was staring at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ Emma thought, bewildered at her wife’s behaviour. Regina jumped from her chair and backed up against the wall. She had to get away from Emma. She was too close. Regina was too confused. Regina watched as Emma’s green eyes flashed with hurt at her rejection.

“Please.” Emma seemed to beg. “Tell me what’s wrong?” Regain was breathing unnaturally fast and hard now. She shook her head as if she thought the action itself would resolve the situation. Regina couldn’t conceive a logical way to explain how to explain she was now married to Emma Swan.

“I…” Regina opened her mouth but the glint of Emma’s wedding ring caused her to stop. It was ridiculous but the rings seemed to match. Emma slowly made her was to the frightened brunette.

“You what?” Emma pushed gently as she clasped Regina’s hands in hers as if to ensure Regina that Emma was there to help her. Regina stared wide eyed at their joined hands. While Regina felt alienated at the contact Emma seemed to enjoy the familiar intimate touch. Emma rubbed Regina’s knuckles in a comforting gesture.

“Stop.” Regina’s tone seemed panicked. “Stop being so kind.” She couldn’t stand the looks of love and care a moment longer. It had been years since someone looked at her like that. Emma frowned. She couldn’t understand why Regina was being like this.

“Have I upset you?” Emma asked stepping slightly away from Regina.

“Yes!” Regina snarled finding comfort in her rage. “I demand that you stop whatever game you are playing at immediately.”

“Game?” Emma’s frown deepened. “Regina, what are you talking about?”

“This!” Regina practically shrieked. “I don’t know where you get off with this charade but I demand you stop.” Regina was hissing her words now; her eyes were alight in a certain rage that Emma had not witnessed in years. Emma looked at her wife’s face for a long moment. Regina’s features were dipped with anger and slight fear. Confusion and annoyance swam in her angry eyes. But Emma couldn’t shake the feeling that Regina was different. She looked different. Emma frowned when she realized that Regina looked slightly _younger._

“You’re…” Emma’s eyes widened. Regina frowned when Emma leaped away from Regina as if she was on fire. “Before I came in…” Emma asked slowly. “What happened?”

Regina frowned. “I wasn’t feeling well.” She snapped. “I think I may have fainted.” Emma began to pace; her mouth set in a hard line.

“What did you do yesterday?” She asked in a rush.

“What?” Reina frowned, confused at the sudden question.

“Yesterday!” Emma almost shouted; panic making her green eyes bright. “Tell me.”

“I was picking up glass shards out of my yard for hours.” Regina seethed. “You were there Miss Swan. You were even stubborn enough to get….” Regina’s eyes widened when she looked at Emma’s healed fingers. “But- but you got cut.”

“This- this isn’t possible.” Emma shook her head. “You- you’re talking about the storm that happened years ago.”

“Years?” Regina gasped. Emma looked at her hopelessly.

“Take off your top.” Emma demanded as she entered Regina’s personal space.

“ _Excuse me_?” Regina shrieked as Emma began to unbutton her blouse.

“Don’t be shy.” Emma grumbled as she popped her each of Regina’s bottoms only stopping when her chest was exposed. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it before…” The comment made Regina freeze and both of them blush. Emma gently stroked the skin above Regina’s left breast, just above Regina’s heart. “It’s not here.” Emma whispered heartbrokenly.

“I don’t know how or why but you’re from the past.” Emma mumbled sadly. “Welcome to the future Gina…."

* * *

 

“We need to find a solution.” Regina said as she paced up and down her office. Emma was sitting in Regina’s chair, her head in her hands.

“What we _need_ is a trip to the Rabbit Hole for a few shots.” She grumbled. She rubbed her temples. “I am too sober to understand all this shit.”

“Language Emma.” Regina reprimanded weakly. Emma tensed. _Still Emma, not Miss Swan. She isn’t angry with me. She’s letting me sit in her office chair. Are we really good friends or something in the future? I mean apparently I’m buying her jewellery and stuff._

“I’m not hearing a no to the shots.” Emma pushed. Regina seemed to laugh.

“It’s too early for alcohol dear. Perhaps later.” _Definitely friends._ Emma thought in amusement.

“Okay.” Emma says sitting up. “You’re from the future.”

“Yes, we’ve established that much.” Regina said pinching the bridge of her nose.

“How _far_ in the future.” Emma inquired slightly curios. “Are their flying cars?”

“We live in a town surrounded by magic and you care about flying cars?” Regina raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Five years I believe.”

“Five years?” Emma gasped. _Whoa._ “You age well.” She mumbled.

“Yes five years.” Regina sighed. “I can’t find a reason for this. I know for a fact I wasn’t doing any magic this morning. Was your Regina doing magic?” _My Regina?_  Emma shook herself at the thought.

“I’m not sure.” Emma said. “But Elizabeth said you… uh I mean Regina wasn’t feeling well. She was in an awful mood.” At this information Regina frowned.

“I too wasn’t well this morning. The last thing I remember before waking up was my nose bleeding. I’m not too sure but I also think I may have heard thunder?” Regina looked at the window. “But it’s clear outside.”

“Thunder?” Emma frowned. “I didn’t hear anything.” Regina sighed again and Emma could see frustration entering the brunette’s eyes.

“Of course not.” Regina snapped but it was more tired than angry. Regina leant against the wall and gazed outside. “This must be some cruel joke.” Emma turned to look at the other woman.

“I’m sorry.” Emma said helplessly.

“It’s not your fault.” Regina said not looking at the blonde. “I wonder….”

“What?” Emma asked standing to face her.

“If I am here.” Regina frowned. “Does that mean the Regina from this time is in my place in the future?”

“Like you guys switched places?” Emma cocked her head to the side. “Is that even possible?”

“Well _I_ am here.” Regina explained slightly irritated. “I don’t think we should rule it out as a possibility.” Regina pursed her lips.

“What are you thinking?” Emma asked recognizing the contemplating look.

“What is so significant about this time?” Regina’s brow furrowed with thought. “Why this specific day and year? I mean in the future it’s-.” Regina stopped herself.

“It’s what?” Emma asked. Regina looked away from the blonde’s questioning eyes. _She doesn’t know we’re married. I can’t very well say it’s our anniversary._

“Nothing.” Regina sighed when Emma gave her a disbelieving look. “I think it is wise if I don’t… relay any information relating to the future. Who knows what consequences might arise.”  Emma raised an eyebrow. There was clearly something Regina was keeping from her.

“All right.” Emma sighed knowing better than to push the brunette. “What do we do now? I don’t think we should tell the town about this. It’ll cause a panic.”

“I agree.” Regina nodded. “I think until a solution is found we return to our daily routines.”

“Yea.” Emma said. “How are we going to find a solution?”

“How else?” Regina gritted her teeth. “We’ll have to consult Gold.”

“Is that okay though? Telling him who are you?” Emma frowned. “He may use it against us somehow.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” Regina pursed her lips again. “However Gold would most likely know something. I think we should try getting information on time jumps or world shifting.”  Emma nodded and took a deep breath in.

“Okay.” She nodded. “I’ll meet you at Granny’s at around five? To discuss plans and such.”

“Of course.” Regina nodded. Suddenly there was a soft knocking on Regina’s door.

“Mom?” Came the teenage boy’s voice. “Ma? Did you guys forget to fetch me from school or something?” Regina’s eyes almost bugged out.

“Henry!” She cried and rushed to the boy. “You’re so short!”

“Uh… but yesterday you said I was getting taller.” Henry said confused as to why his mother was hugging him as if she hadn’t seen him in ages.

“You’re still the same height as me!” Regina laughed. “Oh how I wished you hadn’t grown so tall.”

“Uh… Regina.” Emma said warningly. Regina blinked and realized she was practically suffocating her son in a bear hug. Regina smiled sheepishly. _He’s so grown up in my reality. It’s unbelievable to see him so young._

“What’s going on?” Henry asked frowning between his two mothers.

“Nothing.” The two women said at the same time. Henry narrowed his eyes.

“That isn’t suspicious at all.” Henry said sarcastically. Emma looked hopelessly to Regina. They both knew there was no keeping this from the boy.

“The thing is Henry…” Emma said slowly looking at Regina for help.

“I’m from the future.” Regina said simply not knowing how to say it another way.

“Sure.” Henry laughed but when both women continued to stare at him his laughter slowly died out. “Wait what?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the advice and comments :) they keep me going! I'll update my other fic either tomorrow or Monday. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Past**

Regina, Emma, and Henry entered Granny’s in silence. Regina surveyed the diner in amusement. The diner hadn’t changed a bit in five years. Ruby swept in front of them and greeted them with a warm smile.

“Hey guys!” She said. When they had sat down at a booth she handed them some menus while asking what they wanted to drink.

“Hot chocolate with cinnamon.” Henry mumbled still looking a little pale.

“Root beer for me.” Emma piped up rubbing Henry softly on the back.

“Water would be lovely.” Regina said as she as softly rubbed her temples. _This headache will be the death of me._

“Coming right up.” Ruby frowned at the three of them. They all looked upset. Ruby made a mental note to ask Emma if she and Regina fought again later. When Ruby left Regina turned to her son. Seeing him so young again shook her slightly. It seemed to make the whole situation more realistic.

“Henry.” Regina said softly; reaching for his hand she clasped it. “Are you alright dear?”

“Just… trying to process it.” Henry said. Emma smiled encouragingly at Henry.

“We’ll fix it kid. Don’t worry.” Henry nodded and seemed comforted by Emma’s words. Regina squeezed Henry’s hand before leaning back against the booth’s cushion seat.

“How?” Henry asked suddenly.

“That bit is still a work in progress.” Emma laughed nervously. “In our defence everything only happened this afternoon.”  Henry nodded and looked at his mother.

“What’s the future like?” Henry asked.

“There are no flying cars.” Regina mumbled still unable to break her headache. Henry frowned and looked at Emma. Emma chuckled and Regina smirked at the sound. “It isn’t much different from the present.” _Except I’m married to your mother. There’s that slight difference._

“Really? That sucks.” Henry sighed; Regina cocked an eyebrow at the boy.

“How so?”

“It’s boring!” He exclaimed causing both women to laugh.

“There are _some_ differences.” Regina said hoping to appease the boy’s curiosity. “But I don’t think I should tell you them.” Henry pouted but Regina didn’t let up. He grumbled a ‘fine’ before Ruby returned with their drinks.

“Thank you dear.” Regina smiled at Ruby as she gratefully sipped the glass of cool liquid. Ruby blinked almost in shock at Regina’s genuine words. Emma smiled nervously at her friend before switching the topic to food orders. After they ordered their dinner meals Regina dug in her purse.

“What are you looking for?” Emma asked.

“It’s strange.” Regina mumbled. “I arrived here with my own purse and clothing but not my ri- jewellery.” She quickly said. “I don’t know why out of all my items that was the one that stayed behind.”

“Why does it matter if you don’t have it?” Henry frowned. “Is it important or something?” Regina only nodded and groaned unhappily when she couldn’t find it. She couldn’t tell either of them how much the ring meant to her. She didn’t know why she got such a bad feeling at the thought of telling Emma the truth but she knew better than to go against her gut feeling.

“Anyway how was work dear?” Regina asked absentmindedly while putting her bag down next to her.

“Work?” Henry frowned.

“Oh.” Regina caught herself. “I meant how school was?”

“I have a job in the future?” He squealed his eyes bright.

“You are twenty after all.” Regina chuckled.

“What do I do?” Henry asked excitedly.

“You will have to wait to find out.” Regina said playfully, enjoying the slightly angry look Henry gave her. Their food arrived to ruin the silent staring contest going on between mother and son. Henry had ordered burger and fries, Emma had ordered the same but she added cheese to the equation, and Regina stuck to her ever present Caesar salad. Ruby and Emma waited sub consciously for Regina to roll her eyes at Emma’s greasy meal but when it came it was affectionate. Surprising everyone at the table Regina reached over and stole one of Emma’s fries. Plucking it into her mouth she frowned at the eyes that stared at her.

“What?” She demanded.

“Nothing.” They all answered before shoving food into their mouths. Ruby left the table with a half-smile half-frown on her face. She really wanted to know what happening between the two of them.

They ate their dinner quietly, only speaking to ask how their meal was. Silently they were preparing a plan to sort out the situation. Regina’s hands itched to hold Emma’s but she had to restrain herself. She already knew they were suspicious of her behaviour towards the blonde. After their meal they paid and walked out.

“I think we should start fresh tomorrow.” Emma said putting her hands in her pockets. “I was thinking… maybe we could tell Snow and David?” Emma winced. “They might be able to help?”

“You’re right.” Regina nodded making Emma’s eyes bug out. _She’s okay working with my parents?_ “Just make sure your mother can keep this secret. Somethings don’t change, not even in five years.”

Emma nodded. “Got it.” She cleared her throat. “So I’ll see you tomorrow then? I’ll come by your house at… seven?” The words hit Regina. _Your house._

“All right.” Regina said. “Tomorrow then.” Emma nodded.

“See you tomorrow kid.” She said and hugged her son goodbye. Regina watched Emma climb into her old yellow bug and drive away.

“Mom?” Henry called her. “Are you okay? You look sad.”

“I’m fine.” Regina forced herself to smile. “Let’s go home.” The drive back to the house was longer than usual. Henry raced inside but Regina took tentative steps. She stood in the foyer and shook slightly.

“Mom!” Henry screamed from upstairs. “I’m going to ask you a bunch of questions okay? To see if maybe some magic thing you did might have caused this.” Henry rushed back down stairs holding a wad of paper and a few pens. He stopped when he saw his mother walking around as if she was lost with tears running down her face.

“Mom?” Henry asked concern evident in his voice. “What’s wrong?” Regina shook her head. The house felt wrong. Regina had forgotten how sad everything used to be.

“It’s empty.” She mumbled looking at the bare walls. “The house is empty.”

* * *

**Future**

“I want to go home.” Regina seethed.

“Regina we need to figure this all out.” Emma sighed.

“I am aware of that.” Regina snapped. “But it is late. The sun set hours ago and no matter how many times you inform me we are somehow _married_ ;spending all day with you locked in my office was not in any way pleasant.” Emma grimaced as if the words had somehow hurt her.

“It wasn’t exactly rainbows and sunshine for me either.” She grumbled. “We’ve gone over every detail.” Emma started pacing again. “You weren’t feeling well. Your nose started bleeding and you collapsed. In addition you heard a loud thundering noise but neither I nor Elizabeth heard it.”

“Yes I know all of this. I was there for all of it.” Regina’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the other woman. She looked tired and irritable but Emma could see the worry and fear Regina tried to mask.

“All right.” Emma said. “Let’s have dinner first then-.”

“No.” Regina hissed. “I’m not hungry. I just want to sleep.” Emma took a calming breath. It had been a long time since she had to deal with this stubborn and angry side of Regina.

“Fine.” Emma grumbled. “Let’s go.” They silently walked out of the building and Emma walked to her car. She frowned when Regina wasn’t beside her anymore.

“Where’s my car?” Regina demanded.

“I dropped you off this morning.” Emma explained opening the passenger door and waiting for the reluctant brunette to climb in. Regina just nodded at the information and sat with a deep frown the whole ride home. When Emma pulled up into the driveway, turned the car off and walked with Regina to the door Regina began to get angry.

“I want to be alone.” She hissed angrily. “Go home Miss Swan.”

“Uh…” Emma blinked helplessly. “This is my home…”

“What?” Regina snapped.

“I live here…” Emma wished Regina would stop looking at her as if she was about to conjure up a fireball and incinerate her.

“Oh.” Regina’s fury died for a moment. _We’re married. Of course we would live together._ Regina clenched her jaw tightly and shut her eyes. _This is only getting worse._

“I’ll take the guest room.” Emma said hoping to calm the other woman. Regina nodded not looking at Emma and walked inside. When the lights went on Regina froze. Her mouth fell open as she took in the many pictures hanging against the wall. The house was the same but it was different. It _felt_ different. Regina stared gobsmacked at the wedding pictures of her and Emma. They both wore dresses, though not the traditional white or style, they were both beautiful. Henry was wearing a suit and stood in the middle of his two mothers for a picture. The next picture was a family portrait. Snow, David, little Neal, Henry, even Ruby was there standing next to Emma and Regina. They all looked so happy. _She_ looked happy.

Regina shifted her gaze to the other photos. They were of her, Emma and Henry. Some were just random shots while others were probably from her and Emma’s honeymoon. There were so many photos but Regina’s head pounded painfully. Regina clutched her head and began to sway. _I guess I still thought this was all a trick._ Regina thought bitterly. _But here’s proof._

“Easy.” Emma mumbled somewhere behind Regina. “Let’s get you to bed.” Emma wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist and guided her upstairs. Regina kept her gaze on the floor, fearing that there would be more photos hanging on the passage’s wall. Entering their shared room Emma placed Regina gently down on the bed and rushed to get Regina some pyjamas. Regina didn’t miss how Emma went through her cupboards and drawers with great familiarity. Emma placed a pair of silk pyjamas next to Regina. “Do you want something to drink?” Emma asked. Regina shook her head and looked away from Emma’s worried green eyes. “Okay.” Emma sighed. “I’ll just take some pyjamas and leave you be.” Regina nodded. Emma hurried to collect her nightwear and toothbrush. At the door she stopped and turned to face the brunette. “I’ll just be down the hall. If-if you need anything or just want to talk.” When Regina didn’t answer Emma walked out the room with her head hanging.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her hands that lay in her lap. Her gaze found the ring that sat heavily on her finger. She gripped the cool metal and ripped it off her hand. Slamming it on the nightstand she got dressed in a daze. She shuffled into her bathroom but stared at the tiled floor when she saw the counter filled with Emma’s belongings. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Only after the action was finished that she found it slightly strange to use a toothbrush that didn’t really belong to her. She slid under the covers but no matter how she tossed and turned she couldn’t fall asleep.

Laying on her side she angrily glared at her wooden nightstand. She snatched the ring and slid it back on her finger. She didn’t want to admit how much comfort the weight brought her. She sighed and curled into a tight ball. She screwed her eyes tight and allowed some of the tears she felt to fall. She held her hands tightly together and kept the ring close to her heart. The smile the future Regina wore in the photos haunted her. Regina shook the image from her mind and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

 

**Future**

Regina woke up and groaned. Her head was still pounding and there was screaming going on downstairs. Regina sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Climbing out of bed she put on her slippers to see what the commotion was about. Regina looked down at her hand where the ring still sat safely on her finger. _It was foolish to wish it was all a dream._

She walked down the passage putting in extra effort not to look at the walls; she didn’t want to see the photos in the daylight. She could still deny their existence if she refused to acknowledge it. The screaming grew louder. She picked up the voice of Emma but she couldn’t recognize the other voice. It sounded like a man.

“Ma!” The voice shouted angrily. “Let me go upstairs!”

“Henry.” Emma growled. “Your mother isn’t feeling well. Come back later!”

“No! I tried to come by the office yesterday but Elizabeth sent me away.” Regina froze. _Henry?_ “Tell me what’s wrong with mom!”

“Now isn’t the time.” Emma growled again her tone angry.

“Doesn’t she want to see me?” Henry asked sounding upset.

“Of course not!” Emma snapped clearly irritated. “I just think she shouldn’t see… visitors.”

“Why?” Henry stubbornly pushed. Regina gulped before descending the stairs. She snuck her head into the kitchen only to see a large back blocking her view.

“Henry please.” Emma sighed.

“I want to see mom.” Henry folded his arms. Regina hesitantly walked into the kitchen.

“Henry?” Regina’s voice shook as she took in the tall man in front of her. The man whirled around and Regina froze. Regina could see it was Henry but he wasn’t Regina’s young son. No this Henry had now surpassed both his mothers in height. While still thin he had grown some muscle and, Regina noticed with mild disdain, a beard. Henry’s hair was slightly longer that it lay just above his eyes. His face lost its childish charm for a more mature handsomeness. Regina stared open mouthed at the sight.

“Mom!” Henry’s deep voice exclaimed. “Are you all right? I was worried yesterday when Elizabeth said you weren’t well. I tried to call but no one ever answered.” Regina blinked and backed away from Henry. “Mom?”

“Henry…” Emma sighed and touched his shoulder. “Something’s happened.”

“What?” Henry frowned still staring at his mother who was shaking her head at him in disbelief.

“It seems that your mother, our present Regina, has been switched with a slightly younger Regina.” Emma slowly walked towards Regina and touched her arms softly. “It’s okay.” Emma cooed. “I know this much be a shock to you. Sit down and I’ll make you a cup of coffee.” Emma coaxed Regina to the counter and sat her down.

“Wait.” Henry frowned while sitting across from Regina and eyeing her. “So you’re from the past?” Regina nodded mutely and stared at her clasped hands.

“Five years apparently.” Regina mumbled unhappily.

“Five years?” Henry gasped. “But that was before you two…”

“Yep.” Emma nodded stirring the hot liquid.

“That must have been an interesting conversation.” Henry offered a nervous laugh. “Do you now know what caused the time jump?” Regina gave a sideways glance to her son.

“Do not think if I knew that I would be able to reverse it?” Regina tiredly snapped. Henry frowned and lifted his hands in surrender.

“I know mom.” Henry smiled softly at his scared mother. “I just want to help.” Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I know.” Regina mumbled. “I am just finding it difficult to wrap my head around everything.” Henry nodded in understanding. Emma passed Regina the coffee and a homemade biscuit. Regina hesitantly sipped the steaming liquid and was surprised to find it exactly to her liking. She lifted the biscuit and nibbled hungrily. _It’s delicious._ Emma watched Regina and smiled slightly. She wanted to tell Regina that they had made those biscuits together but she knew it would upset the brunette.

“Do you guys have a plan?” Henry asked after a moment.

“I’m going to consult Gold.” Emma said casually.

“Gold?” Regina spat. “You can’t trust that imp!”

“No.” Emma agreed. “But he’s grown more… I don’t know how to describe it but he isn’t as bad as he used to be. Besides, he owes me a favour.”

“You can’t be serious.” Regina hissed. “Who knows what he’ll do with this type of information!” Emma looked at Henry for help.

“Mom.” Henry said slowly. “You don’t know what’s happened within the last five years. Gold is… an ally of sorts. If anyone can help, it’ll be him.” Regina looked at both of them disbelievingly.

“Surely not that much as happened?” Regina looked at Emma and was surprised at the sad yet content look on her face.

Emma subconsciously rubbed the spot above her heart. “You wouldn’t believe how much.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am really sorry it took so long to update this but I was writing my other fics and well... I kept rewriting this chapter and eventually I had to say to myself 'just post it before you edit this thing to death'. So I hope it came out okay. Let me know what you think :)

**Future**

“I just realized something.” Regina mumbled finally speaking breaking the silence that hung in the car on the way to Gold’s.

“Oh?” Emma said softly trying not to look at the brunette. It seemed to make her nervous when she did. “What is that?”

“You’re still driving this yellow death-trap.” Regina grumbled shaking her head. Emma chuckled and couldn’t help but smile at Regina. Regina tensed at the loving look and snapped her gaze away from shinning green eyes to the road.

“This baby is still going strong!” Emma laughed.

“Why didn’t I burn it?” Regina asked only half kidding.

“It was a bit difficult.” Emma commented wistfully. “But you came around. You even let me keep my car inside the garage when it snowed.”

“I doubt that.” Regina grumbled stealing a glance at the blonde. “The first chance I would have had I would have destroyed the monstrosity.” Emma didn’t wince at the words. They didn’t even hurt. Emma merely smiled and laughed almost sadly.

“You did try.” Emma whispered and clutched the steering wheel tighter. “But like I said, you came around. Eventually.” Emma’s tense tone made Regina frown; she couldn’t understand the blonde’s behaviour. The car fell back into an uncomfortable silence. Emma almost wished Henry wasn’t at work. He would fill this silence.  

When they finally arrived at Gold’s pawn shop Regina got a bad taste in her mouth. She hated that she was reduced to asking the imp for help. Emma quietly stepped out the car and knocked on Gold’s dark door. Emma frowned when no one answered and fiddled with the door knob. “He’s usually here by this time…” Emma said checking her watch.

“Ah my two favourite ladies.” A deep voice said behind them. “How can I be of service to you today?” Regina wasn’t surprised to see Gold looking the same as he did in her time. He was almost exactly the same except for the genuine friendly look in his beady eyes when he saw them. Regina frowned and her guard went up instantly.

“Gold.” Emma smiled slightly. “We need speak with you. In private.” Gold cocked an eyebrow and surveyed the two women.

“Trouble in paradise?” Gold chuckled. “Well then dearies. Do come inside.” Gold unlocked his store’s entrance and walked them in. The shop was the same cluttered mess. Emma ran her hand through her long golden locks and for a moment Regina was transfixed at the way the way fell softly against Emma’s leather cladded shoulders. For the briefest second Regina wondered what it would be like to run her hands through those golden tresses. Regina shook herself. _I must be tired._ She reasoned.

“How was your anniversary?” Gold asked innocently enough. “I hear you had quite an evening prepared.”

“Uh…” Emma’s green eyes widened.

“Anniversary?” Regina frowned.

“Yes.” Gold frowned at the confused brunette. “17 July is it not? Yesterday?”

“Our anniversary?” Regina said slowly. “Our _wedding_ anniversary?” Emma sighed and rubbed her neck. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Regina.” Emma reasoned. “I didn’t think it was wise to tell you. Considering you only found out we were married yesterday.”

“Excuse me?” Gold almost laughed. “Has Regina suffered some sort of memory loss?”

“In a way.” Emma sighed and crossed her arms. She looked at Regina then quickly looked away. “Regina isn’t… our Regina.”

“Pardon?” Gold frowned. “I don’t quite understand.” Regina rolled her eyes and glared angrily at the imp. Gold’s frown deepened at the cold look.

“I am not from this time.” Regina snapped. “I’m from five years into the past.” Gold blinked then looked at Emma to Regina.

“Time travel?” Gold shook his head. “That isn’t possible. I would have felt magic as strong as that.”

“I don’t know any other way to explain it.” Emma said.

“Are you sure it isn’t memory loss?” Gold pushed.

“I’m sure.” Emma said almost bitterly. “She doesn’t have the mark Gold.” Emma whispered not wanting Regina to hear her. But Regina had. She wanted to reprimand Emma for trying to keep something from her but Regina paused. _Mark?_ Regina remembered when Emma almost ripped her shirt of and inspected her chest. Gold’s face fell. The immediate concern on his face gave Regina chills. _What on earth happened?_

“This is concerning.” Gold mumbled immediately frowning in thought. “Not only is Regina most likely stuck in the past and this Regina in the future but there is someone using powerful magic, magic that shouldn’t be able to exist. The most concerning part is that I didn’t sense it.” Gold looked at Regina and the former evil queen glared daggers at the man.

“Do you know anyone else in town capable of this sort of thing?” Emma asked stepping in front of Gold’s line of vision to break the staring contest between the two of them.

“No.” Gold said instantly. “Only I, Regina, and perhaps you could achieve something like this. Zelena is still far too…. Incapacitated for something like this.”

“Zelena?” Regina said suddenly making Emma tense. Turning her Emma said almost apologetically.

“Ah you wouldn’t know. You see Zelena-.” Gold began.

“Maybe telling her all that isn’t the best idea.” Emma interrupted.

“And why is that?” Regina demanded crossing her arms. Emma watched Regina and felt her heart squeeze. _She’s terrified._ Emma thought. _She’s masking it with anger. As usual._

“Think about the consequences for when you get back.” Emma tried to reason.

“Consequences?” Regina rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“No.” Emma said so firmly that it shocked Regina. “I won’t risk it.”

“What do you stand to lose?” Regina snarled. A look passed over Emma’s green eyes.

“Everything.” Emma answered sadly. That made Regina’s anger disappear and a confused frown touched her lips. Turning to Gold Emma asked. “Can you fix this?”

“I’m not sure.” Gold admitted. “Time is… sensitive. It will take a great effort to reverse this.” _There is the Rumpelstiltskin I know._ Regina though darkly. _Always wanting to know what he will gain in return._

“You owe me Rumple.” Emma said sternly. Gold nodded and tapped the floor with this walking stick.

“I believe I do. So you’re cashing in on that favour?”

“I am.” Emma said without hesitation. “Bring her home.”

“I will start immediately.” Gold said surprising Regina by his conviction.

“Thank you Rumple.” Emma said to the imp. Gold nodded and turned to Regina.

“And you dearie.” Gold said with a merry tune. “Try not to kill anyone while you’re here will you? The town has been enjoying its peace.”

“Why you little pathetic-.”

“Regina.” Emma warned.

“Do not speak to me like that.” Regina snarled at the both of them. She felt as if she was being treated as a child who was listening in on an adult’s private conversation. Emma clenched her jaw.

“I’m sorry.” Emma sighed. “It’s just… I don’t know how to approach this.”

“Treat me as you would your Regina.” Regina spat. “I am not a child.”

“I know that.” Emma turned to Gold. “I’ll come by later to see if you’ve discovered anything. Regina, would you like to go for lunch?” Regina rolled her eyes and stormed out the pawn shop with a grumbling blonde behind her.

Gold chuckled at the pair and found some thrill at the thought that his old nemesis hated him again. Perhaps the sleepy old town wouldn’t be so boring for the next few days. Gold turned to walk into the back room and clenched his jaw. _Time travel?_ Gold shook himself. Magic like that was powerful and dangerous. Gold didn’t want to think about what or even who could have achieved this.

* * *

**Past**

Regina sighed as she read through Emma’s reports of the storm and made notes of the expenses and made room to fix them in the budget. Regina rubbed her aching neck. She hadn’t slept at all. _It isn’t the same without Emma next to me._ No matter how often she complained when Emma’s warm arms held her on hot nights Regina couldn’t sleep without them around her. While Regina was here doing her usual Mayoral duties Emma was supposedly consulting her mother.

Regina wanted to go to Gold but the Gold in this time wasn’t as trust worthy as in her time. Regina sighed and shoved the papers away. She couldn’t do old work when all she could think about was getting back home. She wanted to go back to Emma. _What is she doing right now? Is the Regina from this time there?_ Regina leant back into her chair and closed her eyes. The Emma in this time didn’t know they were married. She felt a distance she couldn’t cross. The feeling got worse after this morning.

Emma had come by to fetch Henry for school. Without necessarily thinking Regina had asked to join Emma, and comfortably sat in the old bug. Emma frowned and drove the three of them to Henry’s school then dropped Regina off at her office. Regina berated herself. In the future Emma drove Regina some days and Regina drove Emma other days. She was used to their intimate schedule and Regina found herself trying very hard not to follow. For god sake she almost kissed Emma goodbye.

Regina groaned in frustration. Deciding she couldn’t sit in her office a moment more Regina sauntered out her office. “Elisabeth I’m going out for a bit.” Regina said over her shoulder and walked outside. She took a refreshing breath in and began to walk aimlessly. Regina lifted her face towards the sky and smiled as the sun kissed her face. She sighed contently.

“What has put the evil queen in such a good mood?” A croaky drunk voice snapped behind her. Regina frowned and turned to see Leroy swaying while clutching a brandy bottle in his hand. Regina cocked an eyebrow at the drunkard.

“Did the Rabbit Hole kick you out?” Regina mused.

“None of your business.” Leroy snapped. Regina rolled her eyes and stepped forward to help the man.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” Regina growled when Leroy fought her.

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Leroy slurred. Regina clenched her jaw.

“I’m in a good mood.” Regina lied. “Just let me help you.” Leroy frowned but let Regina guide him to a nearby bench. “Why do you insist on drinking yourself into a stupor?” Regina shook her head and took her phone out. Dialling Emma’s number Regina watched, slightly disgusted, as Leroy emptied his stomach’s continents on the side walk.

 _“Hello?”_ Emma’s voice said through the phone. Emma’s voice sent shivers down Regina’s back. Regina frowned at herself.

“Hello Emma.” Regina tried to sound as distant as possible. “I need you to come fetch Leroy. He’s socially unacceptable.”  

 _“Already? It’s barely three!”_ Emma sighed. _“Alright I’ll come. Where are you?”_

“We’re…” Regina gulped when she realized where her feet had subconsciously taken her. “Outside Gold’s.”

 _“On my way.”_ Emma said. Regina found herself smiling after Emma clicked off. _She’s always rushing off to help someone._

“Why are you smiling like that?” Leroy frowned up at Regina from his bent position in front of the bushes. Instantly Regina cooled her features.

“You’re drunk.” Regina reasoned.

“That isn’t an answer.”

“I am a Queen.” Regina sound proudly. “I do not have to answer a dwarf.”

“Ah.” Leroy grumbled. “There’s the Queen we all know and hate.” Leroy then proceeded to vomit into the bushes. Regina would have been offended if it wasn’t for the memory of Leroy helping her lug a tree across the woods last Christmas. _You’ll come to like me._ Regina thought in amusement. Truthfully Leroy had been one of the more cautious townspeople at Regina’s change of heart but in time Leroy became a good friend.

“I never do disappoint.” Regina mumbled realizing she hadn’t replied to the dwarf’s insult. Leroy grunted and groaned as he clutched his head. Emma pulled up in her police cruiser and jumped out.

“Really Leroy?” Emma shook her head. “Come on. You can sober up in the cell.”

“Why?” Leroy cried. “I didn’t do anything!” His drunken cries grew.

“He’s correct.” Regina found herself defending the drunkard. “I just didn’t want him to harm himself or others.”

“Okay…” Emma frowned at the brunette. _This whole nice Regina thing is way too weird._ “I’ll take you to the station anyway. Get you a cup of coffee and all.” Leroy peered at the former evil queen not knowing why she helped him.

“Fine.” He grumbled and shuffled to Emma’s cruiser.

“Thank you Emma.” Regina smiled at the blonde. Emma’s breath caught at the sight of Regina’s soft smile. _She’s beautiful._ Emma shook herself.

“Sure thing Madame Mayor.” Emma mumbled and shuffled her feet. “I spoke with my mother by the way.” Emma added after a pause

“Oh?” Regina cocked an eyebrow. “What did she have to say?”

“She has no idea how to help.” Emma admitted sadly and sounded slightly embarrassed.

“I thought as much.” Regina confessed. “Your mother isn’t exactly a master at magic dear.” Regina pursed her lips. “We’ll have to come up with something else.”

“Right.” Emma nodded and walked to the driver’s side of the car. “I’ll call you later tonight.” Regina nodded and watched Emma drive away. Regina looked sideways and eyed Gold’s shop.

Regina knew there was no one else in this town who would know what to do beside Gold. Regina came to a quick, probably bad, decision and crossed the street. Regina entered the old musty store to find Gold lounging against the counter, a cruel smile on his face.

“Hello dearie.” Rumple greeted icily. “The town drunkard standing too close to you?”

“Rumple.” Regina greeted coldly and ignored his question.

“How can I be of service?” Rumple chuckled darkly. “Assuming this isn’t a social visit?” Regina rolled her eyes.

“I have a question.”

“Oh?” Rumple asked intrigued. “What could it be that the great Evil Queen does not know?” Regina resisted the urge to scream. _He’s far less infuriating in my time._

“Time.” Regina said simply.

“Time?” Rumple lifted an eyebrow. “What of it?”

“How would one… travel it? So to speak.” Regina asked slowly not wanting to give too much away.

“Time travelling?” Rumple burst into laughter. “Impossible dearie. Magic like that cannot exist in this world. Were you thinking of going back and killing Swan?” Regina tensed up at the suggestion and anger flared inside of her. _No one would dare harm Emma. Those who would even think of it will face my wrath._

“No.” Regina snapped. “It was merely a thought. So you say time travelling is impossible?”

“Yes.” Rumple said getting bored of the conversation. Regina frowned in thought. _If it is impossible how can I be here?_

“I see.” Regina said disappointedly.

“Time is a very complicated piece of magic. To travel it would require magic this world simply does not possess.” Gold continued slowly surveying Regina closely. “However…”

“Yes?” Regina said a little too quickly.

“A time switch is possible.” Gold waved his hand in the air.

“Time switch?” Regina frowned.

“Yes switch, jump whatever you wish to call it.” Rumple narrowed his eyes. “You seem awfully interested in this. Anything you care to share your Majesty?” Regina clenched her jaw and looked away.

“No.” Regina snapped. _Time switch._ Regina mentally made a note. _Perhaps my vault will have some answers._ “Thank you Mr Gold.” Regina said curtly and turned to leave not wanting to appear more suspicious than she already seemed.

“Of course your Highness.” Rumple chuckled evilly intrigued at the woman’s behaviour. “Anything to be of service.”

Regina exited the shop frowning. _Time switch._ Regina couldn’t help but shake the feeling someone had brought her to this time. Regina rubbed her chest, particularly the spot above her heart. As if she drew comfort from the mark that they below her hand. Taking a deep breath in Regina calmed her nerves. She had to get back to her time. She had to get back to her Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update this but I'm starting exams soon and I'm a bundle of nerves. I'll try update when I can but I'm not making any promises. I hope you guys are enjoying this! :)

**Future**

_Emma laughed and grabbed Regina’s hand. Regina grinned and laced their fingers together. “You look beautiful.” Emma smiled. Regina blushed slightly and rolled her eyes._

_“You always say that.” Regina laughed and stepped closer to Emma._

_“That’s because it’s always true.” Emma chuckled. Regina tried not to smile but she failed miserably. Emma’s arm went around her waist as they walked down the side walk. Regina relaxed into Emma’s hold and gazed softly at the blonde._

_“Thank you for dinner.” Regina said softly when they arrived at her mansion._

_“We haven’t gone out in a while.” Emma tucked a stray hair behind Regina’s hair. “It was nice right?” Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck._

_“Yes Miss Swan.” Regina chuckled as Emma possessively wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist. “It was wonderful.” Emma smiled and tilted her head to the side. Emma’s eyes shone brightly._

_“You’re beautiful.” Emma whispered as she leaned in closer to Regina._

_“You already said that.” Regina said as she gazed longingly at Emma’s lips._

_“It’s still true.” Emma smiled. Before their lips met Regina whispered a quiet:_

_“Come inside.”_

Regina gasped and bolted into sitting position. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest and her breaths came in short gasps. Regina balled her fists, twisting the bed covers. Regina felt shaken. She wanted to call it a dream, a stupid thought that strayed into her subconscious but it felt so real. She could feel and hear every sensation. She felt every emotion in the dream. The happiness, the contentment, and the lust; she felt it all. Regina shook herself.

 _It was just a dream._ Regina told herself as she laid back into the bed. Eyeing the clock she noted it was just after midnight. Regina sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. It had been a long day. After their meeting with Gold Emma had taken Regina to Granny’s for lunch; it was a disaster. Everyone was so chipper and friendly.

It sickened Regina. Ruby greeted them as friends. She inquired about their anniversary with genuine interest and kindness. Regina couldn’t stand it. Immediately Ruby picked up on the women’s mood and dulled her cherry mood. Emma fiddled a lot; more so than Regina remembered. Regina could see her mind working. Emma was quieter than usual and Regina knew she was thinking of a way to bring her Regina back home. _Her Regina._ Regina sighed and turned to lie on her side.

Regina couldn’t understand how she and Emma were married. And yet everyone she met yesterday accepted it. They even seemed happy at the union. And Emma…. Regina could see the determination in Emma’s eyes. Regina turned and stared up at the familiar ceiling. Emma was caring. When Regina couldn’t eat in the diner anymore because of the curious stares they received when Regina distanced herself from Emma; Emma had immediately paid the bill and took her home. She made sure Regina was okay and comfortable. Regina wasn’t used to being taken care of like that. When dinner came watching Emma easy manoeuvre in the kitchen to cook dinner was shocking. When the food actually tasted like something Regina would make herself she was close to losing it. Emma had smiled sadly and rubbed her chest and said. “I was horrible at cooking but being married to you for three years fixed that. You taught me.” Regina had looked away and mumbled a quiet ‘oh’.

Regina sighed and drew the covers over her shoulders. She wanted to go home. Regina played with the ring on her finger. Closing her eyes she allowed sleep to wash over her.

_“What movie do you want to watch?” Emma asked as she crouched in front of the large DVD case. Regina leant against the doorframe holding a bowl of freshly made popcorn._

_“Anything but a horror.” Regina mumbled and sat down on the comfortable couch. Emma chuckled and nodded her agreement._

_“I don’t know how Henry can love those things.” Emma said while looking through the different choice of movies. “I mean some are pretty good but he likes the blood and gore. I’m not that kinda woman.” Regina gasped and threw popcorn at Emma. “What?” Emma questioned while catching one of Regina’s popcorn missiles in her mouth._

_“You said you loved horror movies! You made me sit through hours of it!” Regina accused. Emma chuckled and crawled over to the couch._

_“I don’t love horror movies exactly.” Emma said and bit her lip. “I love the way you cling to me when we watch it.” Regina gasped and threw more popcorn at Emma._

_“That’s horrible.” Regina said but it was full of affection and teasing. Emma chuckled and kneeled in front of the sitting brunette so that they were eye level._

_“You know for a former Evil Queen you’re pretty squeamish.” Regina rolled her eyes making Emma grin. “I think it’s cute.” Regina pursed her lips._

_“I am many things Emma but cute is not one of them.” Regina tutted and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Emma grinned._

_“You’re right.” Emma said as she stroked Regina’s legs. “You’re adorable.”_

Regina woke up with a fright. Emma was leaning over her bed, a worried expression on her sleepy face. “Regina?” Emma asked softly. “Are you okay? I was going to the kitchen for a glass of water when I heard you tossing and turning. Were you having a nightmare?” Emma’s hand was resting on Regina’s shoulder. Most likely in a comforting gesture but it caused Regina to tense all over. Especially since her could still feel the sensation of Emma stroking her legs from her dream.

“I’m fine.” Regina said. She meant to sound firm but her voice came out as a weak cry. Emma frowned and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I know when you’re lying remember?” She said softly and reached for Regina’s hand. “Talk to me. I know yesterday was hard for you.” Regina wanted to snap her hand away. She wanted to tell Emma to leave her alone. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. She froze when she gazed into the loving green eyes directed at her. Regina looked at the clock on her nightstand. It read that it was almost five in the morning. Regina sighed and her head fell back against the pillow. “I was dreaming.” Regina let herself say.

“Bad dreams?” Emma asked softly as she simply held Regina’s hand. Emma wanted to stroke circles against the soft skin but she didn’t want to make the brunette more uncomfortable than she already was.

“Not exactly…” Regina trailed off.

“What do you mean?” Emma pushed.

“Do you like horror movies?” Regina suddenly asked. When Emma frowned Regina explained. “I had a dream… you told me you didn’t like horrors you simply enjoy the way I… _cling_ to you.” Regina spat.

“Did I call you cute by any chance?” Emma asked sounding slightly horrified. Regina nodded. “That was a memory.” Emma gasped. Emma jumped up and began to pace. “You’re having Regina’s memories…” Emma shook her head. “What the hell! What does this mean?”

“I don’t know.” Regina answered slightly bewildered at Emma’s reaction.

“Does- does this mean something bad has happened to my Regina?” _My Regina._ Emma visibly paled and clutched her chest, then rubbed the spot above her heart and continued to pace. Regina frowned at the action. Regina noticed it was something Emma did a lot. Whenever Emma looked at Regina she would rub her chest. Whenever Emma was thinking too hard or looked worried she would rub that particular spot. A look of pure pain would pass over Emma’s features and she would rub the spot harder.

“Does your chest hurt?” Regina asked before she could comprehend what her mouth was doing.

“My chest?” Emma frowned and looked down at her hand as if she wasn’t aware what she was doing. Emma fisted her hand and stopped pacing. “Yeah.” She whispered. “It hurts.”

“Why?” Regina asked getting out of her bed. She ignored the fact that she was only wearing her silk pyjamas and Emma boy shorts and a white tank top. Emma looked at Regina helplessly.

“I can’t tell you.” Emma whispered and looked away to the floor.

“Why?” Regina snapped angrily. Regina walked over to Emma to make the blonde look her in the eye. As she was about to snap again when Emma stayed silent Regina’s eyes fell upon the now red mark above Emma’s left breast. Regina froze and her mouth fell open. She stared at the hand claw like mark above her heart knowing all too well what could have caused it. “Who did this?” Regina growled surprised at the anger she felt.

Emma’s eyes took on such pain and hurt that Regina almost regretted her question. Almost. “I can’t tell you Regina.”

“Why?” Regina growled dangerously. “You’re obviously in pain!”

“Telling you will only make it worse.” Emma sighed and her hand went to cover the mark. Emma smiled sadly as tears pooled in her eyes and her heart squeezed painfully at the distance it felt.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Regina spat. Emma sighed and looked at the beautiful fiery brunette.

“It hurts because its partner is too far away.” Emma whispered. Regina frowned.

“Its partner?” Regina’s voice was softer than she meant it to be. Emma laughed bitterly and clutched her chest.  Emma shook her head and stepped away from Regina.

“I- I have to go.” Emma said as she raced out the room. Regina frowned at the blonde’s behaviour and, deciding she couldn’t sleep anymore, went to go shower.

It was around nine in the morning when Regina was sitting in the living room did Emma come out the guest room. Her hair was a mess and a thin layer of sweat covered her skin. Emma looked at Regina pleadingly. Emma grimaced and rubbed her chest.

“Shit.” Emma swore. “It’s starting to hurt again.” Emma took in a shaky breath and swayed to the side.  Regina’s eyes widened when Emma fell to one knee.

“Miss Swan!” She exclaimed and knelt next to the shaking blonde. Regina hesitantly touched Emma’s shoulders. The blonde fell into Regina’s arms making it hard to keep their balance.

“I can feel her.” Emma whispered. “She’s sad.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Regina asked sounding almost hysterical. Emma’s colour faded from her cheeks and she looked unnaturally pale.

“I need to go to Gold.” Emma mumbled. “My heart… it needs help.”

“What do you mean?” Regina demanded gripping the blonde’s shoulders tightly.

“Regina is hurting… in the past.” Emma gasped in pain.

“How can you possibly know that?” Regina was shaking now. She was terrified at the broken state of the woman in her arms. Emma laughed weakly and sighed knowing if she didn’t give Regina a straight answer Emma would never make it to Gold in time.

“Because she has a piece of my heart. And I have a piece of hers.” Emma let out one more strangled cry before she collapsed in Regina’s arms.  

* * *

 

**Past**

Regina sighed and stretched. Her limbs were painfully tense after hours of leaning over old tattered papers. Regina had spent the better part of the night and early morning going through her vault and yet she couldn’t find anything of a time jump or time switch. Admittedly she had never heard of such a thing. In the enchanted forest time could be manipulated. Some powerful sorcerers could freeze time for a short period but going back in time? That was beyond rare.

 Deciding to continue her search after breakfast and five mugs of coffee Regina left her vault feelings disappointed. She rubbed her chest when it gave a weak ache. Regina shook herself at the emptiness it felt. As if her heart was aware its partner wasn’t near her. When Regina entered her large mansion she immediately cooked breakfast. Only after the food was prepared did she realize she had cooked exactly enough for two. But Henry was at Emma’s and she was alone.

Regina sighed and ate alone. Without her wife around Regina became aware of how much she had changed since she married Emma. Every action she did was with Emma in mind. This present Emma had grown suspicious of Regina’s affectionate advances and Regina found herself mentally distancing herself from the blonde.

Yesterday was horrible. Regina forgot for a moment how much the town had once hated her existence. While in her own time Regina’s evil past was forgiven and forgotten in this time Regina could feel the hateful and fearful stares the townsfolk sent her. Regina sighed when she finished eating and went to wash the dishes. It was around eight in the morning. Her schedule was empty today since she did most of her work yesterday. Hindsight really is twenty -twenty.

Even though Regina knew she had to keep her distance from Emma, Regina found herself wanting to merely see her. As if to reassure herself that Emma was still somehow with her. Regina went upstairs to shower and change. As she walked down the passage to her room Regina stared at the floor. She couldn’t stand to see the bare walls.

Peeling off her clothes Regina gratefully stepped into the steaming shower and allowed the hot water to wash away the tension in her shoulders. Regina turned up her head and the water hit her eyelids. Regina pressed her forehead against the cold tiled wall and allowed herself the brief moment of vulnerability. She didn’t want to think of all the times Emma had slipped into the shower with her. She didn’t want to think how Emma’s hot kissed travelled lower. She didn’t want to think of Emma’s hands touching her soapy body. It hurt to think of those times.

Regina stepped out of the shower feeling worse than she did when she stepped into it. While drying her hair and applying make-up Regina didn’t hear the front door open. Regina decided to wear an old pair- or was it still new? - of jeans and a loose shirt. Regina found herself wishing she could wear one of Emma’s hoodies. They were always warmer than any of her other jackets and they always smelt of the blonde.

Regina smiled fondly at the time Emma had caught her stealing one of her hoodies. Emma had acted hurt and angry but the next day Regina found said hoodie in her closet with a note that simply had a heart and a smiley face on it. Regina’s chest ached at the thought and Regina rubbed her chest. While she was putting on comfortable shoes her bedroom door opened.

“Mom?” Henry called quietly.

“Henry?” Regina frowned and stood up. “Shouldn’t you be at school?” Her tone was angry.

“Yes but I got sick so they sent me home.” Henry explained and walked further into the room. Henry eyed his mom, taking in her causal clothes. She normally wore those on a Sunday when she expected no one to come over. It was Thursday and she should be at work.

“Sick?” Regina’s tone immediately shifted from anger to concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I am now. David picked me up since Emma was in a meeting or something.” Henry smiled a little. “Emma cooked breakfast. I think it was a little off.” Regina wanted to say it couldn’t have been Emma’s cooking but then she remembered in this time Emma’s cooking did leave something to be desired.

“Are you sure?” Regina asked walking up to her young son. “Are you hungry? There is some breakfast left over?”

“No I’m okay.” Henry smiled up at this mother. Regina smiled and pulled her son into a tight hug. She revelled in the fact that she was able to wrap her arms fully around him. He wasn’t so muscled now as he was in the future. Henry hesitantly returned the hug. He found it a little strange to hug his mother when it wasn’t actually his mother.

Henry stepped back and frowned. Regina saw his face fall and followed his gaze. Horror washed over her as she realized her mark had become visible when she had hugged him. She quickly covered the mark and awkwardly cleared her throat. “You need to drink some vitamins.” She said weakly and rushed out the room. But Henry was aware of what his mother was doing and followed her.

“What is that on your chest?” Henry asked.

“Nothing.” Regina said.

“It was a scar.” Henry pointed out. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Regina said again as they descended the stairs.

“Mom….” Henry sent her an irritated look. Regina clenched her jaw.

“It’s a scar Henry.” Regina said.

“I got that much.” Henry rolled his eyes. “How did you get it?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Why?” Henry demanded. Regina stopped to look at her pouting son.

“Things happened Henry.” Regina said sternly. “I cannot tell you because this particular thing was quite important and I don’t want the past interfering with the future. Am I understood?” Henry was surprised at his mother’s firm tone.

“Yes.” He muttered. Regina’s eyes softened and she kissed her son on the forehead.

“Good. Now come. I have to have a word with Emma about her culinary skills.” Regina said. Henry winced; he probably thought Regina was going to scream at Emma but really Regina was relieved she had an excuse to see the blonde.

Mother and son climbed into Regina’s car and drove to the sheriff’s office. When they walked into the building Regina spotted David at his desk. “Thank you for fetching Henry.” Regina smiled her father-in-law. David looked shocked at Regina’s genuine gratitude.

“N-no problem.” David swallowed. Frowning Regina asked.

“Snow did tell you about my… predicament?”

“Yes.” David nodded and laughed nervously. “I guess I just had to see it to believe it. You’re certainly not like our Regina.”

“Time changes people.” Regina offered and patted David on the shoulder. David jumped at the friendly touch. Henry laughed at his grandfather’s behaviour.

“Where’s Emma?” Regina asked.

“In her office.” David answered. Regina smiled her thanks and made her way to the Sheriff’s office. Out of habit Regina didn’t knock, an action she so desperately wished she had done. When she entered the office uninvited the sight of Emma’s hands in Hook’s pants greeted her. Regina froze as she took in the sight before her. Emma was perched on the desk with Hook between her legs. Hook was kissing Emma’s neck while his hands roughly fondled her breasts.

Emma shrieked when she realized someone had entered her office and the pair sprung apart. Emma was breathing heavily; her green eyes wide with shock. “What the hell Regina!” Emma shouted. Regina’s whole body began to shake. Hot angry tears pooled in her dark eyes and her chest ached horribly. Emma opened her mouth to scream for the brunette to get out but the look of complete heart break on Regina’s face made her pause.

Regina clutched her chest and she brokenly screamed. “Get away from her!” Hook looked shocked at the order.

“Why the bloody hell should I do that?” Hook snapped. Regina’s face contorted in pain. _She’s my wife you filthy pirate._

“Regina?” Emma said slowly, concern washing over features. “Are you okay?”

“You’re asking her if she’s _okay?_ ” Hook shouted. “She’s the one who bloody barged in here!” Hook stepped closer to Emma and touched her hand. “She needs to leave love.”

Regina saw red. “Don’t touch her!” Regina shrieked. She stormed up to the pirate and threw him against the wall.

“She’s my soul mate!” Hook shoved Regina way from him. “I can touch her all I want!”

“No.” Regina growled dangerously and gripped her chest tighter as the pain escalated to the point where Regina couldn’t see straight. “You will not lay a finger on my wife you stupid pirate.” The room fell into silence. Only Regina’s pained heavy breathing could be heard.

“You’re _what?”_ The room shrieked and Regina realized David and Henry had overheard her confession. Regina began to laugh hysterically as her heart beat excruciatingly inside her chest. Regina swayed and Emma caught her.

“Regina what is going on?” Emma demanded. Emma couldn’t believe the tears that fell on Regina’s cheeks. Regina let out a strangled cry and balled her hands into fists. Misery and pain flowed into Regina as the image of Hook kissing Emma replayed in her mind over and over again.

“It hurts.” She cried out. “My heart hurts.” _Emma._ Regina cried in her mind. _I need you._ Regina looked up into Emma’s green eyes. “You’re not her. I need my Emma.” She whispered before the pain became too much and she fell into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy! So I am posting this instead of studying because there is so much Trigonometry a brain can take. People deserve a break right? Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

**Future**

The morning sun trickled through the thickest of trees that made up Storybrooke’s forest. Henry’s breathing came out in brisk huffs. His quick pace through the forest made loud crunching sounds as his steps broke fallen leaves and twigs. “Pongo!” Henry shouted at the top of his lungs. _When David asked for help I didn’t expect to following in my mother’s exact footsteps_

The old Dalmatian had gotten lost, _again,_ and Henry was now chasing him through the forest. Henry cursed when he lost his footing. His foot slipped against a wet patch of rock and he was sent tumbling down deeper into the forest. Henry groaned when stopped falling and rubbed his throbbing head. Sitting up he looked at his surroundings. He didn’t recognize what part of the forest he was in. “Pongo!” Henry shouted for the old dog.

Henry sighed when he couldn’t hear the dog’s bark anymore. Getting to his feet Henry brushed off the dirt on his trousers. Henry frowned when a heard a slight buzzing emanating behind him. Turning slowly Henry tried to detect where the buzzing was coming from. Henry took cautious steps towards a large gaping hole near a fallen tree.

Henry frowned as the buzzing grew louder; it was as if the buzzing was causing his skin to itch. Crouching down beside the whole Henry took out his phone and enabled the torch. Henry gasped when he saw a large golden device lying brokenly on the ground. The buzzing sound was clearly coming from the device.

Henry shifted uncomfortably as the itching sensation intensified. His skin began to feel uncomfortable. Henry frowned. The device was clearly magical, and Henry guessed the buzzing was caused by some magical pulse the device was giving off. Unlocking his phone Henry dialled Emma. When there was no answer Henry rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t want to call his mom. The younger Regina was stressed enough as it is. Henry sighed and dialled Gold’s number.

“Hello Gold.” Henry greeted when the call was answered and sat back on his haunches.

“Ah my grandson; what a pleasure.” Gold cheerily said. Henry rolled his eyes.

“It isn’t a social call.” He said sounding much like his brunette mother. “I found something.”

“Oh?” Gold said his curiosity peaking.

“There’s some kind of device in the forest. It’s making a buzzing sound.” Henry said. “I think it’s making my skin itch.”

“What does the device look like?” Gold asked quickly, all humour gone from his voice.

“I don’t know.” Henry said looking again. “It’s gold and kind of looks like a… clock thing. I can’t be sure. It’s dark and it looks broken.” Henry could hear a rustling of paper in the background and Gold’s mumbling.

“Where are you?”

“I’m not sure.” Henry answered. “I fell and found it.”

“Could you make your way to the main road? I’ll meet you there and you can show me.” There was more rustling.

“You’re coming here now?” Henry asked; he didn’t bother hiding the surprise from his voice.

“Yes I am coming.” Gold snapped in impatience. “Can you make your way back?”

“I guess…” Henry muttered.

“Good. I will be there in a few minutes.” With that Gold hung up. Henry sighed and stood up. Looking around again he climbed up the hill he fell down. He clawed at the moist earth and frowned. They hadn’t received rain in over a week. When he finally managed to get up the hill he backtracked to the main road. And there sitting in the back seat was Pongo.

“You are so lucky I’m not my mom.” Henry mumbled and patted his head. “She would have strangled you with her leather jacket.” Henry sat in the front seat of his car and fiddled with the radio until he saw Gold’s sleek car come behind him.

Jumping out the car Henry waited for Gold to meet him. “Take me to the device.” Gold ordered. His voice was tight. Henry felt himself get worried.

“Careful.” Henry mumbled when they tried to descend the slippery slope. “The ground is wet.” Gold frowned.

“Wet?” Gold shook his head. “How?” Gold bent down and grabbed a handful of mud. He pressed his fingers together and sniffed the earth. “It’s as if it just rained….” Gold trailed off, his frown deepening. Henry shrugged and was about to step towards the hole when Gold grabbed his arm.

Henry turned, ready to tell Gold to release him, but froze at Gold’s wide eyes. “What is it?” Henry asked.

“Magic.” Gold spat and gripped his walking stick tighter. “I didn’t feel it until just now.” Gold took a step back, then a step forward. “There’s a barrier here.” Gold explained looking around and up. Pointing he showed Henry where the barrier started in the ground. “I can’t feel the magic unless I cross it.” Gold shook his head and looked at the hole in the ground. “Do you have a torch?” Henry nodded and passed Gold the torch he had brought from his car.

Gold stepped forward and walked towards it. Crouching down Gold flicked the torch on and surveyed the device. “This can’t be possible…” Gold said in disbelief. “Henry,” he called, “come here and help me.” Henry came to his side unsure of what the old man was up to. Gold dropped his walking stick, took of his jacket, and slowly eased his form into the hole. “Lower me down slowly.” Gold said grabbing Henry’s hand. “It isn’t very deep.” Henry braced himself and lowered Gold down.

Gold huffed as he landed roughly and sent Henry an angry glare. Henry bit back a grin. Gold turned to the broken device and shook his head. “Can you feel the magic coming off of this?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Henry nodded. “Is it powerful?”

“If legend holds true.” Gold muttered and crouched down. “It’s quite damaged and there’s a piece missing…” Gold pursed his lips and frowned. “This can’t be. It’s the only logical conclusion but it still doesn’t make sense.”

“What are you talking about?” Henry frowned.

“This device could be why-.” The sudden sound of Gold’s phone ringing interrupted him. Henry reached into Gold’s jacket pocket and retrieved the phone.

“It’s my mom.” Henry frowned.

“Help me up.” Gold said reaching up. Henry bent low and hoisted Rumpelstiltskin up. Gold snatched his phone away from Henry. “Hello?” Gold asked his voice tired from his physical exertion.

“Gold.” An angry voice growled.

“Ah isn’t it the former evil queen?” He chuckled darkly. “What can I do for you?”

“It’s Emma.” Gold froze and looked at Henry.

“Emma?” Gold said tightly as Henry’s eyes widened and filled with concern. “What has happened?” Gold could hear screaming in the background.

“She’s in the hospital.” Regina said. Lowering the phone Gold turned to Henry.

“We have to go to the hospital.” Henry nodded and immediately began running. “I’m on my way.” Gold said into the phone just in time to hear Regina scream ‘Emma’.

* * *

 

**Future**

Emma wouldn’t stop screaming. It wasn’t a regular painful scream. It was a bone chilling scream. And Regina knew about screams. Being the Evil Queen she was the cause of most of them. And yet every scream Regina had ever heard did not compare to the pained heart wrenching screams that ripped Emma’s throat. Nothing Regina did could block out Emma cries, the cries for her.

When Emma had collapsed in Regina’s arms there was a split moment where Regina had no idea what to do. However adrenaline kicked in and Regina was lifting Emma up and pushing her into her car. The dangerously speedy drive to the hospital had Regina on edge. The entire drive Emma kept mumbling ‘Stop. She’s hurting. Stop hurting her.’ Regina had tightened her grip on the steering wheel and prayed Emma was going to be okay. Regina caught herself when she felt genuine concern for the blonde woman.

The hospital staff went into a frantic frenzy. Especially when Emma began to convulse; her magic started to act out. Regina wasn’t sure how the nurse was going to explain how she grew seven inches. Regina was going to have to buy several new gurneys to replace the ones Emma set alight. But Regina didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything but for Emma to stop screaming. Dr Whale rushed into the emergency room and immediately began checking Emma. Regina grabbed his collared shirt in a fist and hissed. “Save her Whale or I swear I am going to kill you.” Whale simply swallowed and nodded. “Don’t worry Regina; your wife is going to be okay.” Regina tensed for a moment. Your wife.

Regina nodded. “You better make sure of that.” Whale nodded again and his attention turned solely to Emma. Regina stood away feeling lost. She stood helplessly as Emma’s screams grew louder and harsher. Several more doctors arrived to hold Emma down.

“What happened?” Whale demanded rubbing his jaw where Emma had accidently sucker punched him.

“I’m not entirely sure.” Regina said quickly as Whale injected Emma with a relaxant. “She kept clutching her chest. She said it was very painful and then… she just fainted.” Whale frowned.

“Her chest?” Whale ripped Emma’s shirt open and gasped. “Call Gold.” He ordered one of the nurses.

“Gold?” Regina frowned. “Why?” Whale looked at Regina questioningly.

“Her mark is bright red. I’m concerned there might be something wrong with her heart. But it doesn’t make sense…” Whale frowned again. “Why is she like this but you are fine? If her mark is acting like this yours should to.”  Regina subconsciously grabbed her unmarked chest. She’s hurting. Emma kept saying ‘she’s hurting’. Realization dawned on Regina. Emma can feel her Regina in my time. Regina swallowed.

“We need Gold.” Regina almost spat and took out her phone. She dialled Gold’s Shops number and bit her lip as it rang and rang. Eventually it was answered.

“Hello?” Gold’s tired voice answered.

“Gold.” Regina growled.

“Ah isn’t it the former evil queen?” He chuckled darkly. “What can I do for you?”

“It’s Emma.” Regina choked on the words as she watched Emma thrash about on the bed.

“Emma?” A trickle of concern fell into Gold’s voice that Regina couldn’t understand. “What has happened?”

“She’s in the hospital. She collapsed.” Regina took in a calming breath. “There’s something wrong with her chest.” Silence. That was what Regina heard. Looking up Regina stared at Emma’s still form.

Emma had stopped screaming.

She had also stopped breathing.

“Emma!” Regina shrieked so loud she almost didn’t hear Gold’s strangled:

“I’m on my way."

* * *

**Past**

Emma was panicking.

No.

She was freaking out.

 No.

She was completely losing it.

“Where the fuck is Whale!” Emma screeched at the top of her lungs ignoring the fact that they had entered the hospital a sold two and a half seconds earlier. The nurses stared at Emma as if she had grown a second head. Emma cradled a shaking unconscious Regina in her arms. She refused to let anyone else touch her.

“Sherriff!” Dr Whale came storming through the emergency room. “What the hell?”

“There’s something wrong with Regina!” Emma growled; angry confused tears burnt her eyes. “She won’t stop shaking.”  Emma tightened her hold on the brunette. “She won’t stop…” She whispered as she watched Regina’s beautiful face contort in pain.

“Please.” Emma pleaded. “Help her.” Whale blinked at Emma’s desperate concern for the mayor. Whale nodded and signalled for a gurney.

“You need to give her to me.” Whale said slowly and reached for Regina. Emma stepped back and clutched Regina tighter.

“Love,” Killian said beside her. Emma blinked, she had forgotten he was there, “let her go.” Regina visibly tensed at the sound of Killian’s voice and she began to whimper. Emma froze and stared at Killian.

“Get out.” Emma ordered.

“What?” Killian frowned.

“Get out! You’re making her worse!” Killian blinked, flabbergasted, and stumbled out the hospital.

“Emma please give me Regina.” Whale sighed. “I promise I will look after her.” Emma eyed Whale’s outstretched hands and slowly laid Emma into them. Immediately Whale put Regina on the gurney and began to do a check-up. Whale moved her shirt to the side to listen to her heart when he froze.

“What the hell?” He mumbled. Emma frowned and slowly walked to Whale’s side. Emma gasped. Above Regina’s hurt lay a bright red claw like hand mark. Emma could feel the heat radiating from it. The mark was an angry red that looked extremely painful.

“Who- who did this?” Emma asked her voice shaking. Slowly she reached out and gently touched the mark. Emma snapped her hand back with a hiss. Emma surveyed her own hand. The mark _was_ hot and it stung to touch it. Regina’s eyes snapped open and she breathed in a loud gasp. Emma jumped and leant over Regina.

“Regina?” Emma said softly as she could. Relief washed over her as Regina’s dark eyes stared up at her. For a moment Emma lost herself in the loving look Regina gave her before Regina screwed her eyes shut and screamed.

“Regina!” Emma cried and clutched Regina’s shoulder. “Regina what’s wrong!”

“I’m too far away from her.” Regina cried out and began to shake violently.

“What can I do?” Emma almost begged. She couldn’t handle seeing Regina in this much pain. She didn’t want to think of why it shook her so. She didn’t want to face the fact that seeing Regina like this upset her more than anything in the world.

“I need-.” Regina screamed again and clutched her heart. “I need to get home.”

“I can’t do that just yet.” Emma cried helplessly as Regina’s nails dug into her chest, drawing a thin line of blood. “Regina what is happening to you?”

“My heart.” Regina gasped. “It’s battling to remain in one piece. It’s partner-.” Regina whimpered. “Isn’t here.”

“How do I make it stop?” Emma demanded and grabbed Regina’s hand to stop it from hurting her. For a moment Regina stilled and the pain seemed to die down. Regina gasped in relief.

“You just did.” She said in wonderment. Emma let Regina’s hand go to grip the gurney as relief so intense it almost hurt washed over her. Almost immediately Regina screamed in pain and the mark over her heart grew an angry red. Emma jumped up and grabbed Regina’s hand as if it threatened to run away. The mark’s red angry glow faded slightly and Regina let out a shaky breath.

“What is going on?” Whale broke the moment and looked between the two women. Regina opened her mouth to say something but froze. The heat that once threatened to burn her now turned cold and a sense of dread consumed her.

“Something isn’t right.” Regina said quickly and sat up. She didn’t release Emma’s hand but grabbed her chest with her free hand.

“Regina?” Emma frowned when Regina visibly pained and began to tremble.

“Emma…” Regina shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. “There’s something wrong with Emma.”

“What do you mean?” Emma demanded and grabbed Regina’s other hand; forcing the shaking brunette to look at her.

“Emma… isn’t safe. It’s cold.” Regina shivered. “It’s too cold.” Regina’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question; is the bouncing back between Past and Future a little too confusing or is it okay? Please let me know what you think :) Oh! And I'll be updating 'Reservation For Ms Mills' either tomorrow or Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update sooner but family matters arose and I kept rewriting this chapter. I still don't know if I like the way it turned out. Due to my rewriting it, it got really longer. I hope you don't kind x_x. Let me know what you guys think :) your comments help keep me motivated.

**Past**

“Did she wake up?” Emma asked Henry when she entered the hospital room. Henry shook his head from where sat in a chair next to Regina’s slumbering form. Henry’s hand held onto his mother’s tightly and he watched the rise and fall of her chest, as if his stare alone could keep her breathing. “Any changes?” Emma asked before she pulled up a chair to sit the other side of Regina Emma handed Henry his hot chocolate.

“No.” Henry sighed and sipped the sweet steaming liquid. “Doctor Whale said she’s just sleeping. He doesn’t know when she’ll wake up.” At Emma’s concerned face Henry added. “But he said she will wake up.” Emma clenched her jaw and nodded. The memory of Regina’s cold hands as the clutched at her made Emma shiver. She couldn’t get the sound of Regina’s broken-hearted cries out of her head. Emma gripped her coffee tighter. She didn’t know what to do. She felt lost and angry. She didn’t know how she was going to save Regina from this.

There were so many questions Emma wanted to ask Regina. What happened to her? What was that mark on her chest from? Why did she mean by ‘my wife’? Emma shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. She had to focus on sending Regina back to her own time. Surely that would make her feel better. Emma leant back into the uncomfortable hospital chair and stared at the beautiful brunette. _Beautiful?_ Emma laughed at herself. _Of course Regina is beautiful. I’ve always thought so._ Even from the very beginning. Emma closed her eyes as the memory replayed in her mind. _She was always so stubborn, so strong, and so very beautiful._ Suddenly a lump of emotion formed in her throat and Emma had to fight back worried tears. _Regina please wake up._

“Hey honey.” Snow said knocking before she entered the room. “How are you two doing?” Henry offered a stiff smile but Emma didn’t acknowledge her mother’s presence. She kept her eyes closed and her body tense. If she opened her eyes she would see the stillness of Regina, and she didn’t want to see that again. Snow walked up to her daughter and laid a warm comforting hand on her shoulder. “Emma,” Snow said softly. “It’s late. Henry has school tomorrow and you need to some rest. It’s been a long day.”

Emma took in a long breath and shook her head. Opening her eyes to looked at Snow and then Henry. “Can you take Henry home with you?” Emma asked. “I think I’m going to stay here.”

“Ma-.” Henry tried to argue.

“No.” Emma said sternly. “I will call you if anything changes okay?” Henry wanted to argue more, to tell Emma that he had every right to stay but there was something in her eyes that made Henry keep quiet. Henry gave a curt nod and stormed out the room. Emma sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

“You need to sleep.” Snow said placing her hands on her hips and offering a less-than-intimidating glare. Emma shook her head; her gaze falling to Regina’s sleeping face.

“I’m fine.” Emma said still looking at Regina. “I want to be here if- when she wakes up.” Emma said catching herself. Snow sighed and, leaning down a bit, pulled Emma into a quick embrace.

“Alright.” Snow stroked the top of Emma’s head. “Just don’t wear yourself out okay?”

“You got it.” Emma said finally turning to look Snow in the eye. Snow nodded and walked out, before she was completely out the room she turned back to see Emma reach for Regina’s hand and intertwine their fingers. Emma drew circles on the back of Regina’s knuckles and leant back into her chair. Looking a lot more at ease than when Snow had first entered the room.

Walking down the hospital hallway and out the building Snow spotted Henry pacing and occasionally kicking the ground with his foot. The night sky was clear and millions was sparkling stars decorated the black canvas. The almost full moon lit up the sky creating a serene atmosphere above. “Henry.” Snow called her grandson. Henry stopped pacing and snapped his head up to look at Snow; he had been in deep thought.

“It’s unfair.” He whined. Snow fought back a smile at Henry’s childish tone and ushered him into the car.

“You have school tomorrow.” Snow said simply. Henry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“She’s my mom.” Henry mumbled. “Doesn’t matter is she’s from the future or not.” Snow sighed.

“Time travel.” Snow shook her head. “I didn’t even know something like that was possible.”

“I guess travelling time must be as hard as travelling between worlds. Difficult, but not impossible.” Henry pointed out.

“I guess you’re right with that perspective.” Snow admitted then, more quietly, she asked. “Was there something bothering Emma? I know what happened was a shock but she seemed more… sensitive than usual.”

“I know right?” Henry shrugged. “I don’t know what happened but Ma went crazy when Mom collapsed. She wouldn’t let anyone touch Mom and she refused to let Mom out of her sight. Then when mom fainted for the second time Emma had a panic attack. She kept going on and on about saving Mom and getting the Regina from this time back.” Snow blinked at the information.

“I wonder what caused that reaction.” Snow mumbled.

“I think it’s because Mom referred to Emma as her wife.” Snow hit the brakes suddenly and turned to her grandson with wide shocked eyes.

“Her _what?”_

* * *

 

**Past**

_“Emma we’re going to be late!” Regina shouted from the bathroom._

_“We are not going to be late.” Emma said with determination. “I have my cruiser here. I’ll flip on the lights and sirens and we’ll rush through traffic.”_

_“I fairly sure that’s illegal.” Regina sent Emma a glare when she poked her head out of the bathroom._

_“Well it’s a good thing you’re the Mayor. You make the laws, I enforce them, I think we’ll get away with it. Besides we have a good excuse! It’s our son’s graduation.”_

_“To which, if we don’t leave in exactly twenty seconds, we will be late for!” Regina said rushing out the bathroom. Emma grinned up at the stunning brunette wearing a tight deep purple dress and three inch black stilettoes. “Oh no.” Regina shook her head sending Emma a dirty look. “Do not give me that look. We don’t have time for it!”_

_“Madame Mayor!” Emma said in mock shock. “I haven’t the slightest idea of what you are referring to.” Regina glared at Emma but the longer Regina’s gaze lingered on Emma’s form fitting red dress and cascading curls the less intimidating the glare became._

_“Now who’s giving a look?” Emma raised a cocky eyebrow._

_“Miss Swan.” Regina growled warningly and snatched her purse from where it sat on her vanity._

_“Nope.” Emma grinned and wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist from behind. Immediately Regina relaxed into Emma’s strong arms and, even though they were running late, allowed herself to lean back into Emma’s chest and enjoy the feeling of Emma rubbing small circles on her stomach. “I haven’t been Miss Swan for almost a year now.” Emma mumbled into Regina’s neck and placed a soft gentle kiss to the sensitive spot just behind Regina’s hair. “I am now Mrs Swan-Mills thank you very much.”_

_Regina chuckled and turned around in Emma’s arms to face her. Looping her arms around Emma’s neck Regina smiled beautifully at her wife. “A much added improvement if I do say so myself.” Emma playfully rolled her eyes and lightly squeezed Regina’s waist before letting go._

_“Come on.” Emma laughed. “We better be going; now we’re really running late.” Regina grinned evilly and played with the hair on the back of Emma’s neck making Emma shiver._

_“I just remembered something.” Regina purred._

_“Oh?” Emma could only say unable to stop the blush forming at Regina’s heated look._

_“I am the Madame Mayor.” At Emma’s unimpressed look Regina rolled her eyes and playfully swatted her shoulder. “I give the ceremonial speech at the graduation. Technically, they can’t begin without me.” Emma grinned when she finally realized what Regina was thinking._

_“I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you.” Emma laughed and pressed a kiss to Regina’s forehead. “But we have to leave. Henry will not forgive us if we make the ceremony start late; you know he’s organized some party thing with Grace and his friends.” Regina pouted._

_“Since when did you become the sensible one?” Regina asked making Emma throw back her head and laugh._

_“I guess you’ve rubbed off on me.” Emma said making her eyes twinkle. Regina found herself grinning at the blonde. Regina found herself in awe at how much her heart swelled with love for the other woman. Shaking her head Regina buried her face in Emma’s neck and pressed a quick kiss to the skin belong before stepping back._

_“Well then.” Regina said holding her hand out. Emma took it without hesitation and laced their fingers together. “Shall we finally leave my love? Or are we going to talk about leaving for the next ten minutes?” Emma giggled making Regina smile like an idiot. Regina lifted their intertwined hands and pressed a kiss to Emma’s knuckles._

_“Lead the way my Queen.” Emma said grinning at her gorgeous wife._

Emma moaned at the feeling of someone running their hands through her hair. Emma nuzzled her face further into the soft fabric and wished her dream would continue. The nimble fingers hit a particular spot on her head and Emma was sure she started purring like some content cat who was sitting in front of a roaring fire. There was a chuckling that sounded awfully similar to the one in her dream that made Emma frown. Emma blinked back her sleepy daze and slowly turned her head to the side.

Emma’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of an awake Regina gazing down at her adoringly. “You know the second I would start playing with your hair you would fall asleep?” Regina mumbled, a sad smile playing on her plump lips. “Then there is this spot,” Regina added as her nails grazed said spot making Emma shiver. “And you would melt into my hands like a puddle of happy goo.” Regina laughed softly. “Those were your words by the way.” Emma blinked up Regina trying to process what was going on.

“You’re awake.” Emma gasped as relieved tears streamed down her face. “I have to get Doctor Whale!” Before Emma could jump up and run out the room Regina gently, but firmly, gripped her wrist.

“I’ve already seen him.” Regina said softly and sat up.

“You have?” Emma frowned and wiped her eyes, slightly embarrassed. Regina swatted her hands away and wiped away the tears for her. There was a familiarity in Regina’s movements that shook Emma.

“Yes.” Regina said smiling at the blonde. “I’ve been awake for a while now. He came in and did the check-up. I was worried we would wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully. Were you having good dreams?” Emma blinked. She couldn’t believe the kindness in Regina’s voice; the woman had changed so much in five years.

“What time is it?” Emma asked looking out the window to see the sun beginning to rise.

“A little after six maybe.” Regina said leaning back down onto the bed. “How long were you here for?”

“Uh…” Emma blushed. “I never left.” Regina just smiled.

“Thank you.” She said gently.

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked easing back into her seat. She wondered how her head ended up on the hospital bed. She couldn’t remember placing it there or falling asleep.

“Better thank you.” Regina answered. “I think I should be able to leave today.”

“Leave?” Emma exclaimed. “Regina you were in horrible shape! You wouldn’t stop shaking and screaming. And you collapsed! Twice!” Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma’s desperate tone.

“There’s not much the hospital can do for me when that happens.” Regina tried to explain. “Granted I don’t know what exactly happened but I know for a fact the cure to my… ailment is not here.” Regina looked away to the window.

“Is it Emma?” Emma asked a little afraid of the answer. “She’s the one who can help you?” Regina turned back to Emma and nodded her answer. “Regina?” Emma asked quietly while staring at the floor. “What was that mark on your chest?”

Regina tensed and looked at the fidgeting blonde. “I can’t…” Regina began.

“Regina.” Emma said firmly. “You could have died. I have a right to know.” Regina sighed, she knew this was inevitable. Emma wouldn’t let this go, and she would know if Regina was lying. _Damned super power._ Regina reached for Emma’s chin and pulled the other woman to look at her. “You may not believe me.” Regina said honestly and stroked Emma’s chin.

“Try me.” Emma’s voice was stern.

“I can’t you everything.” Regina said slightly nervous. “I don’t know what knowing whole story might due to the future.”

“Tell me what you can.” Emma pushed earnestly. Regina smiled and sat up again. Moving the hospital gown to the side Regina bared the mark for Emma to see.

“This mark was given to me by you.” Regina said. “You have one too. I gave it to you.”

“You know most people get matching tattoos or something like that…” Emma interrupted. Regina rolled her eyes affectionately; much like she had in Emma’s dream.

“It wasn’t exactly planned.” Regina pointed out. “You see… I got extremely ill.” Emma frowned. “It wasn’t an ordinary illness that could be cured through medicine or magic. After some gruelling weeks where I was the closest to death I have ever been it was discovered what was causing me to be so ill.”

“What was it?” Emma jumped to ask. Regina narrowed her eyes. “You won’t tell me… will you?” Regina shook her head and Emma pouted. Regina bit her lip, the action was too cute for its own good and Regina wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss the pout away.

“I can’t.” Regina said simply.

“Will you tell me what made you better at least?” Emma asked pleadingly. Regina sighed but nodded.

“You…” Regina took in a deep breath and screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at the blonde. “You gave me half of your heart. To balance it I gave you half of mine, it was what was required.” Regina heard Emma gasp and she tensed. “I think because I’m not near you…her… we’re having a bad reaction to the separation.” Regina kept her eyes closed and her hands in tight fists.

“I gave you half my heart?” Emma breathed slightly in disbelief. Regina tensed.

“Yes.” Regina mumbled.

“And I have half of yours?”

“Yes.” Regina answered.

“Is-,” Emma was afraid to asked. “Is that why we’re married?”

“What?” Regina snapped her head up. “Why would you think that?”

“I was just thinking…. Why did we get married? Didn’t you have a choice? We’re we forced to get married?” Emma looked up; her chest pained at the thought that Regina was forced to marry her like she was forced to marry Leopold. _Why do I care? I’m dating Killian. He’s my soulmate._

“Because we love each other?” Regina offered. “Why would you think otherwise?”

“The whole heart situation?” Emma said hiding her worried eyes from Regina. _What the hell is wrong with you Swan? One dream and now you want a life with Regina? Don’t be stupid._

“Emma.” Regina touched her shoulder. “The heart… situation happened while we were engaged. I would have married you either way.” Emma turned to Regina sheepishly.

“Really?” Emma cringed at her happy hopeful tone. Regina smiled reassuringly. “I’m sorry.” Emma mumbled. “I don’t know what’s going with me.” Regina squeezed her shoulder. Emma smiled sheepishly. “So…” Emma cleared her throat. “We’re married?” It was Regina’s turn to look embarrassed.

“I assure you I had no intention of telling you.” Regina said quickly.

“Why not?” Emma frowned.

“I- I just didn’t get a good feeling.” Regina explained. “I didn’t want it to change the future or make you feel uncomfortable.” A look of understanding crossed Emma’s face and before she knew what she was doing she was smiling. “Why are you looking like that?” Regina frowned.

“No- sorry I just…” Emma blushed. “The thought of being married to you…. Makes me happy.” Regina felt the corners of her lips quirk up. The scenario she was currently in reminded her of when Emma confessed her feelings for her. She was just as nervous and adorable as she was now.

“I’m glad.” Regina laughed. “We have been married for three years already in my time.” Emma’s eyes lit up.

“Really?” She grinned. “I can’t believe we’re married! I mean I’ve always thought you were attractive but we’re actually married?”

“Yes Emma.” Regina laughed at her childlike smile.

“That is…” Emma shook her head. “You won’t believe me but I was just having a dream about being married to you.”

“A dream?” Regina asked her eyes sparkling. She was so happy Emma had accepted the fact that they were married so easily; but deep down Regina knew Emma would. _Emma was the one who asked me out. She told me she always had feelings for me._

“Yeah.” Emma nodded fiddling with her fingers. “We were going to Henry’s graduation. We were running late.” The smile slipped from Regina’s face.

“Did you perhaps say you would use you police cruiser to get through traffic?” Regina hesitantly asked.

“Yea… how did you guess?” Emma frowned.

“It wasn’t a dream.” Regina said shaking her head trying to make sense of everything. “It was a memory. Why would you be having our memories?”  Regina pursed her lips in thought. Emma shrugged not knowing what else to do. The fact that she was married to Regina hadn’t really sunk in yet. She was waiting for it to hit her. Suddenly she frowned.

“I broke up with Killian?” Emma turned to Regina. She loved Killian; sure the pirate wasn’t perfect but they were good with each other; but if Emma was honest the thought of settling down with Killian had never crossed her mind. Thinking about it now didn’t create the same happy feeling she had when thinking about Regina.

“Yes.” Regina said slowly and shivered. It wasn’t the happiest of break ups; in fact it was horrible. Sensing the sudden change in Regina Emma frowned.

“Didn’t it go well?” Emma asked. Regina shook her head; her right hand instinctively went to her left to touch her ring, which wasn’t there. Regina sighed. _I miss my ring._

“He did not take it well…” Regina trailed off and gazed off out the window to watch the sun rise fully. “Neither of our ‘soulmates’ did.”

“But they accept it now right?” Emma asked slightly worried at Regina’s distant tone.

“No.” Regina whispered shaking her head. “They don’t.” In the back of Regina’s mind a warning went off that she couldn’t place of a vow she couldn’t remember. One thing Regina was sure of; she wasn’t placed in this time by accident. Regina’s hand found its way to her chest and she rubbed it as if touching it brought her closer to Emma.

“Regina?” Emma called her. “What’s wrong?”

“We don’t have a choice.” Regina said still staring out the window. “We have to include Gold. I have to get home. I have a bad feeling the climax of our little adventure is coming and I need to be with Emma.” Turning to Emma Regina looked her in the eye. “We are always stronger together.

* * *

 

**Future**

Regina stared into her mug of now ice cold coffee. Regina blinked. She was sure it was warm a minute ago. Turning her stiff neck Regina blinked at the time. She realized she hadn’t moved in over an hour.

It was well after midnight and Regina was hiding in the living room. Regina turned back to stare into the cold liquid. It had been a long trying day. It took Gold longer than Regina liked for him to arrive at the hospital. Within that time period, of time minutes, Emma had stopped breathing. For a solid thirty seconds Emma was dead and in those long seconds Regina felt the most agonizing pain and fear she had ever felt.

She just didn’t know why.

When Gold finally arrived Regina was in a state. She had destroyed half the emergency room in her attempt to keep Emma alive. Of course Regina was aware she was overreacting about a woman she did not yet love but gods be damned if Regina was about to let anything happen to the blonde. Gold had done a check-up of Emma and came to the conclusion that Regina needed to close to Emma, Regina was ordered to hold her hand and keep any physical contact. Apparently the contact eased the turmoil in Emma’s heart enough for Gold to cease whatever was wrong with Emma’s heart.

After a few hours in the hospital Gold had a comatose Emma moved back home. He said the familiar atmosphere would help her heart cope with the absence of its partner. Regina was hell bent against the move. She was terrified something would happen to Emma and she wouldn’t make it to the hospital in time. Gold had assured her he had put a spell around Emma so that he could monitor and that it was better for her to be at home.

Eventually Regina gave in which lead to Emma sleeping in her bed. Regina wanted someone else to watch her or at least stay with her but Gold had said Emma needed to be alone. It was better if only Regina was around her for now.

But Regina didn’t want to be around Emma.

It scared Regina how much Emma almost dying shook her. She was worried she wouldn’t be able to do enough to ensure Emma’s health stayed where it should. Regina sighed and stood up. Her neck was starting to ache and she was exhausted. Making her way upstairs Regina hesitated before entering her room. There on the bed lay Emma, on what Regina deduced was _her side of the bed._

Regina’s lips curled up slightly. Emma looked so peaceful sleeping. Any remnants of her ordeal were washed away by her sleepy form. Regina chewed on her bottom lip. She wanted to go sleep in the guest room but she knew she had to stay close to Emma; she didn’t want to think what could happen if she was sleeping and couldn’t hear Emma calling her.

Quickly changing Regina in beside the sleeping woman; keeping a respectful distance Regina stared at Emma’s sleeping face. It was strange for Regina to finally share her bed with someone. Turning her body so she laid facing Emma Regina cautiously reached out to hold her hand. Regina intertwined their fingers and brought their clasped hands to her chest; cradling them. Regina closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Regina shifted and grunted. Shifting again she woke up a slumbering Emma._

_“’Gina?” Emma called rubbing sleep from her eyes. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I can’t sleep.” Regina tiredly snapped. “It’s too cold.” Regina pulled the covers over her shoulders and shivered. “Why is it so bitterly cold?”_

_“Well it is the middle of winter.” Emma chuckled and Regina felt her shift behind her._

_“I am aware of that.” Regina growled her teeth lightly chattering._

_“Why didn’t you tell me you were cold?” Emma asked before Regina felt her arms encircle her waist and pull her into Emma’s front. “I would have done this sooner.”_

_“You were sleeping.” Regina reasoned as she melted against Emma. Turning around to face Emma Regina nuzzled her face into Emma’s warm neck and breathed in contented sigh._

_“Next time wake up me up.” Emma said pressing a kiss to Regina’s soft hair. “I have more than enough warmth to share.”_

_“Yes.” Regina agreed into Emma’s neck. “How are you so warm?”_

_“I don’t know.” Emma laughed and pulled Regina closer until Regina lay half on top of her. “But I’m glad if it means I get to hold you on cold winter nights.” Regina smiled against Emma’s neck._

_“I promise I’ll wake you up next time I’m cold.” Regina whispered._

_“Good.” Emma whispered back and Regina didn’t have to look up to know Emma was smiling._

Regina woke up and immediately missed the warmth she felt from her dream. _Or was it a memory?_ Opening her eyes Regina saw early morning light seep into the room. _The sun must be rising_. Shifting Regina turned to Emma. The other woman was still sleeping but there was a small smile on her lips. Regina looked down and realized she was still holding Emma’s hand.

Releasing it she saw Emma shiver; the smile immediately fell from her face and Regina felt guilty she had caused it. Regina knew she should get up and start the day but she was comfortable and she didn’t want to leave Emma’s side. Licking her lips Regina grabbed Emma’s hand again and played with her fingers. Emma made a noise and Regina watched as her eyes slowly opened. Emma blinked and looked to the side at Regina.

“Hey there.” Emma smiled slightly. Regina’s heart skipped a beat at the warm green eyes that looked at her.

“Hello.” Regina found herself smiling back.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” Emma said squeezing Regina’s hand.

“Good.” Regina whispered. “Because you did… scare me.” Regina surprised both of them by her honesty.

“Did you at least get some sleep?” Emma asked after a moment. Her head felt heavy and she wanted to sleep longer but she had to make sure Regina was okay. Regina nodded then tensed. “What’s wrong?” Emma asked turning so her body faced Regina.

Without thinking Regina pushed herself into Emma’s body and gripped Emma’s hips painfully. Regina buried her face into Emma’s chest as relief that the blonde had woken up hit her like a wave. It felt so good to be next to Emma. She wasn’t so afraid.

“Regina?” Emma called her gently, make like she had in the memory. Sucking in a deep breath Regina whispered.

“I’m cold…” For a moment Regina was worried she had over stepped a boundary but then Emma’s arms were around her and she felt Emma nuzzle her hair.

“Let me fix that.” She heard Emma say. Regain didn’t say that Emma sounded like she was about to cry. Regina screwed her eyes shut and felt guilty. Guilty at how wonderful it felt to be held. Guilty that she was jealous of her future self for having this.

Determination hit Regina. Regina vowed she would somehow get back to her time to make sure she got Emma. Because now that she had a taste of the love Emma gave her; she found herself addicted.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! And I finally set up a Tumblr account. It is conditionsforvictory :) feel free to contact me or whatever you do on tumblr... I promise I'll get the hang of it eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves white flag and guiltily waves*. Does 'I'm sorry' make up for the horrible break I've taken? I could give you reasons. How my life really got hectic and my family decided to either die or get admitted into hospital. How finals are slowly driving me insane but you know what? That doesn't matter. Finals are over and my family has it shit together. But I really am sorry. I haven't given up on this fic or my other one. Thank you to anyone who is still reading this and my other works. Your comments and kudos made me smile when things got tough. So anyway! All is good and you can expect steady update on all my fics and even a knew fic! So please don't give up on me and let me know what you think okay? :) Onward dear reader.

**Future**

Regina walked slowly down the aisles eyeing the fresh fruit on display. Glancing down at the roughly written words she couldn’t help herself but criticize Emma’s poor penmanship. Regina reached for a few oranges and placed them in her basket before crossing it off the shopping list. Continuing on her way her thoughts drifted back to the morning.

After she had fallen asleep with Emma’s arms around her they had stayed in bed for a few more hours before Emma’s rumbling stomach woke them both. Emma was ordered to stay in bed for a few more days and there was hardly any food in the house. _‘We normally do our shopping on a Saturday.’_ Emma had said. So after Regina had scavenged for what food she could find and fed the so called starving woman Regina went to the store to do the week’s grocery shopping. She welcomed the mundane task.

It stopped her from thinking. From thinking of Emma’s strong arms around; from thinking how much she wanted what her future self had. Regina sighed and walked into the dairy aisle where a much older Roland slammed into her with a big smile. “Hey Regina!” He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

Regina blinked away her surprise and returned the boy’s embrace. “Roland?” She frowned. The boy was so big! His large eyes shone up at her as his grin turned into a small smile.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” He shrugged as if explaining the surprise hug. Before Regina could reply Roland’s father came out of nowhere and placed a large hand on Roland’s shoulder in a fatherly gesture.

“Hello Regina.” Robin greeted with a warm smile. Regina blinked at the man. Her heart began to race a little as Robin’s eyes took her casual attire in. His eyes shone with desire and wanting. It made Regina stand up a little straighter.

“Robin.” She replied her tone clipped. Maybe now in the future they were friends but in her time Robin had just deserted her for her sister. That made Regina pause. Where was Robin’s other child?

“How are you?” He asked either not picking up on Regina’s cold tone or choosing to ignore it.

“Fine.” Regina forced a small smile as Roland continued to gaze at her adoringly. “Yourself?”

“Oh you know.” Robin burst into a laugh that Regina couldn’t understand. “Busy as always. The boys are going on a camp next weekend so Killian and I have to arranged a whole itinerary.” _What on Earth is he talking about?_ Regina wondered. _And since when did he and the pirate become friends?_

“Sounds wonderful.” Regina said playing along.

“It is!” Roland said jumping into the conversation. “Dad and uncle Killian are going to take us down to the creak. We’re going to learn survival skills!” Regina chuckled at Roland’s excitement.

Robin eyed Regina again, this timing frowning. “You look different.” He stated. “Have you done something to your hair?”

Regina tensed. “Yes.” She lied. “I have.”

“Oh.” Robin blinked. “Well I think you look wonderful, as always.” Regina found herself blushing and hoping Robin didn’t notice. He did. A confident smirk played on his lips. “I was wondering, since Roland has missed you,” He said winking at the young boy. “If you would come for dinner some night this week?”

“Dinner?” Regina asked completely baffled. “What about Zelena?”

“Zelena?” Robin frowned. “She’s still locked up Regina.” Regina froze. She knew she had slipped.

“Oh yes,” She said clearing her throat. “Of course.”

“Anyway,” Robin said clearing her throat. “I think it will be nice. We could catch up and… well Roland isn’t the only one who has missed you.” He added softly.

Regina began to feel uncomfortable. She wasn’t stupid; she knew what Robin was insinuating. What she didn’t know was if this time’s Regina was on good terms with her soulmate…. Ex-soulmate? Deciding to play it safe Regina threw on her best politician smile. “Dinner would be wonderful.” She said.

“Really?” Robin’s eyes sparkled in the way that made her slightly swoon. “How does Wednesday sound?”

“Perfect.” Regina replied. “Emma and I will be there around seven?”

“Emma…” Robin’s smile faded and his eyes darkened. “Of course. Emma your… _wife._ ” He spat.

“Dad?” Roland called lightly touch his father’s hand. Robin blinked out of his daze and Regina frowned at the anger she saw.

“Nothing.” Robin lied smoothly. “Dinner at seven is perfect.” He nodded and smiled tightly at her. “We better be going.  I hope you have a good day your Majesty.” He said his tone deep and suggestive.

Regina’s hair stood up at the ends at the tone.  A part of her wanted to slap the smirk off his face when he noticed her reaction. But a small part, a very small part, wanted to take him up on whatever his eyes were suggesting. Technically _she_ wasn’t married. And while her future self-had, had time to grieve she herself still longed for her soulmate.

However there was nagging feeling in the back of her head that made her pause. The weight on her left hand made her feel grounded and she was brought back again to Emma. Her _wife._ “I will see you Wednesday Robin.” Regina said so coldly the smirk immediately disappeared from Robin’s face. And then more warmly she said. “It was nice to see you Roland.”

“You too Regina!” He said before giving her another hug and racing to catch up to his storming father. Regina frowned at Robin. Something didn’t seem quite right with him.

Regina went through the list items in a daze. Her mind kept going back to Robin. There was something off about him and Regina wanted to know what. She made a mental note to ask Emma if she suspected anything.

Paying for the food Regina drove her sleek Mercedes Benz home. Parking it and grabbing as many bags as she could she waltzed into her home before stopping dead in her tracks.

There in her kitchen stood Killian Jones and Emma. Screaming at each other. Loudly.

“Get the fuck out Killian.” Emma seethed her chest heaving.

“I bloody won’t.” Killian spat. “You almost died Emma! How can you honestly still think Regina is good for you?”

“She’s better than good you asshole.” Emma growled crossing her arms and rubbing the mark on her chest. “Get out of my home Killian. You said you just wanted to talk, I am not in the mood for another fight.”

“Well I’m sorry for you love but I am never going to stop fighting for you.” He stated proudly.

“Give up already!” Emma shouted throwing her hands up in the air. “I don’t love you Killian. I don’t care what some pixie dust said. You’re not my true love and you know that. I don’t know how many times I need to tell you this.”

“How can you throw what we had away? For the Evil Queen no less!”

“What we had?” Emma laughed at the stupidity of it. “That was five years ago! And as for the Evil Queen? That isn’t who Regina is anymore. Get over yourself Killian. There is no one I love more than Regina and you know that. You knew it from the beginning.” Emma sucked in a pained breath and clutched her heart. “For heaven’s sake get away from me.”

“Excuse me.” Regain cleared her throat making her presence known. “But I believe Emma has spoken.” Regina lowered the groceries to the counter and came to step next to the panting blonde. Wrapping an arm around her waist the pain in Emma’s eyes immediately receded and her breathing evened out.

Killian eyed the couple darkly and clenched his jaw. “Well if it isn’t the bitchy queen now.” He spat. Emma stepped forward, magic crackling the air slightly.

“What did you call her?” Emma dared him to say it again. “I don’t think I heard you quite right.” It must have been the visible anger in Emma’s eyes that made him swallow because Killian shook his head and held up his hands.

“A man can see when to retreat for the next battle.” He hissed. “See you later love. Until next time your royal pain.” Killian laughed at his own pathetic joke and exited the mansion.

Emma wanted to chase after the arrogant pirate but a warm hand on her warm stopped her. “It’s okay Emma.” Regina said softly.

“No.” Emma growled. “It’s not.”

“Emma.” Regina cooed touching Emma’s chin to make the blonde look at her. Regina inwardly gasped at the pure rage she saw there but also the devotion that swam so evidently in those emerald eyes. “Thank you.”

“For?” Emma frowned.

“Defending me.” Regina shrugged hoping to hide her blush.

“I’ll always defend you.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Does this happen often?” Regina asked.

“It does.” Sighing Emma heavily sat on the kitchen stool, seeming slightly exhausted.

“What happened?”

“He just arrived. Apparently he heard about me being in hospital and wanted to check on how I was doing. Things escalated quickly.”

“Things?”

Emma cringed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah… uh… Ever since you and I got together his been sort of crazy. He keeps trying to win me back.” Regina blinked.

“Really?” Regina asked lifting an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Both of our exes became a little… crazy.”

“Robin?” Regina asked her eyes widening.

“You think Killian was bad?” Emma barked out a laugh. “You won’t believe how bad Robin got.”

“What do you-?” Regina’s questioned was cut off when Regina’s cell phone began to ring. “It’s Gold.” She said eyeing the caller ID.

“Put it on speaker phone.” Emma quickly ordered.  

 _“Hello dearie.”_ Gold greeted sounding tired.

“Gold.” Regina replied stiffly. “Have you found anything?”

 _“Yes I have.”_ Gold sighed.

“Spit it out.” Regina hissed when Gold’s pause began to irritate her.

 _“We have a problem.”_ He said. _“I need you and Emma to come down to the forest; I’ll meet you at the town line.”_

“The town line? Why?” Regina frowned.

_“I seemed to have found the device that brought you here. However a… issue arose.”_

“What issue?” Emma spoke up.

 _“Oh great I have both mother bears on the line…”_ Gold sighed. _“It seems your son-.”_

“Henry?” Both mothers blurted out in worry.

 _“Yes.”_ Gold’s tone sounded upset. _“I told him not to go without me.”_

“What happened Rumple?” Regina hissed darkly.

_“He’s fallen into the past.”_

* * *

 

**Past**

“I still don’t think you should leave the hospital.” Emma said while Regina signed the discharge papers.

“I told you that the hospital can’t help me.” Regina replied without looking up. Emma huffed and played with the bottom of her shirt.

“But what if something happens?” She said quietly.

“Nothing will happen as long as you stay near me.” Regina said plainly while collecting her things. “So don’t go anywhere.” She winked at the blushing blonde. _I shouldn’t tease her too much…. But it is fun._ Regina chuckled at Emma’s gaping mouth.

Together they walked out of the hospital with Emma slightly behind the older woman muttering something about ‘evil gorgeous queens’. “Mom!” A young voice squealed and barrelled into the former queen. “I was so worried.”

“I’m okay my prince.” Regina whispered quietly in her ear, happy that her arms could still reach around him completely.

“I’m glad you got better.” Henry said smiling up at his brunette mother. “Ma was so worried.”

“I was not!” Emma defended herself a little weakly. Regina smirked at the blonde and tightened her hold on her younger son.

“Hello Regina.” Regina looked up to see Snow and Charming walking towards them. “I’m relieved to see you’re okay.” Snow added looking at the former evil queen with wary eyes.

“Thank you Snow.” Regina smiled genuinely not bothering to pretend to hate the woman. They were family in the future and although there were moments of awkwardness and arguments Snow and Regina had come a long way.

Regina’s genuine words seemed to shock Snow into a stupor. Charming cleared his throat and indicated to his truck and Emma’s car. “I thought we could all go to Granny’s for a bite to eat? Maybe talk over… everything?”

Everyone nodded their agreements. Regina, Emma, and Henry climbed into the death trap while the concerned Charming’s drove behind them.

“Henry?” Regina asked while they were still driving. “What did you tell your grandmother?” Henry cringed. He knew his mother would pick up on Snow’s awkwardness.

“I may have mentioned you calling Emma your wife…” He mumbled.

“Henry!” Emma reprimanded while Regina rubbed her tired eyes.

“It’s alright.” Regina sighed. “I just hope Snow can keep this a secret. I do not need the town claiming I have put their precious saviour under a love spell… again.”

Henry and Emma chuckled slightly. “So wait,” Henry grinned his eyes bright. “Are you and Emma really married in the future?”

“Yes.” Regina smiled at her son’s excitement. “We’ve been married three years as of… two days ago?”

“Wait when you woke up in the past it was our anniversary?” Emma gasped her emerald eyes wide.

Regina nodded and felt a pang of loss. She and Emma had such a wonderful evening planned. Emma noticed the pain swimming in the older woman’s dark eyes and gripped the steering wheel tighter. She vowed to make whoever did this pay. _But who could have done this?_

They arrived at Granny’s and shuffled into their regular booth. Regina tried not to notice how the rest of the dinner stared at them. It was hard since Leroy shouted ‘she lives!’

“Asshole.” Emma muttered under her breath. Regina smiled slightly and gave Emma’s hand a grateful squeeze before returning her hands to her lap.

Ruby came to their table with curious ears and eyes but everyone at the table merely ordered their usual drinks and food and waited until they were alone before divulging important details.

“So… Regina…” Snow started. “Henry tells me you…uh…”

“I am from five years into the future.” Regina deadpanned. “No I don’t know how or who did it or why. Yes we are working on it and yes I am married to your precious daughter. No there was no spell involved. We simply love each other.” Snow’s eyes widened with every word that was uttered.

“Well then…” Snow trailed off.

“Could someone pass the salt?” David muttered his face pale.

Emma snickered and Henry high fived his brunette mother. “I think that covers everything?” Regina asked. Her eyes met Emma’s and she knew they were both thinking the same thing. _The mark._ But Regina wasn’t going to say anything and Emma wasn’t pushing for her to do so.

Just then the diner’s bell jingled and in walked Captain Hook. Regina tensed all over and her heart offered a painful thud.

“Hello love.” Hook greeted his soulmate with a peck on the cheek. “Family lunch I see?” Emma swallowed. She had called Killian to apologize for her rash behaviour and like always he was understanding and readily forgave her. However seeing him now with Regina so close to her set her on edge. It didn’t feel right.

“Hey Killian.” She said lamely. Killian frowned at her off mood and stole a chair to sit by them.

“Mind if I join?” He asked.

 _I do actually._ Regina thought. Her and Hook weren’t on the best of terms in the future. In fact they fought horribly and couldn’t stand to be in the same room with each other. Being so close to him now made her feel sick to her stomach.

Emma picked up on the brunette’s mood and immediately came up with a smooth lie. “Actually Killian do you mind if we could be left alone? After yesterday I think we need some family time.” Well it wasn’t a _complete_ lie.

Killian blinked and nodded. “Uh, sure love. I’ll see you later?” Emma nodded absentmindedly her eyes already checking to see if Regina was okay. Killian left the diner in a hurry. The other patrons frowned and ogled the saviour and queen as they stared at each other.

“Thank you.” Regina mouthed looking away from the captivating blonde.

“You’re welcome.” Emma whispered.

When the food came they ate in silence. No one knew exactly what to say. The atmosphere went extremely tense as each occupant was stuck in their own world of thoughts. Regina sighed. It reminded her all too well of the dinner when Emma and her came out to her parents.

When they finished eating and their plates taken away they were left staring at each other without anything to occupy them.

“What do we do now?” Henry asked looking at his mother’s for answers.

“We go to Gold.” Regina answered. “We don’t have a choice.”

No one at the table looked happy about it.

Abruptly there was a loud clap of thunder and Regina jumped up when she recognized the sound. There lying sprawled out on the floor was Henry. Her Henry.

“Mom?” Henry’s deep voice asked in question as he rubbed his throbbing head. “How did I get here? I was in the forest with… whoa.” His eyes widened as he took in his younger self, staring at him as if he were an alien.

“Henry!” Regina cried and threw her arms around his large frame. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“That’s a good question.” Henry chuckled and hugged his mother. “I am so glad to see you. Ma is going crazy without you.”

“Oh really?” Regina chuckled her heart soaring at the thought of her Emma.

“Yes.” Henry laughed. “You… I almost forgot how painful you were.” Regina swatted his arm affectionately.

“Be careful young man.” Regina warned.

“Uh… Regina?” Emma called.

“Oh.” Mother and son said in unison.

“Emma.” Regina said smiled at the blonde and helping her son up. “I’d like to introduce you to your son.”

* * *

 

**In Between**

_“What are we going to do?” The one asked the other in panic._

_“It’s fine.” The other hissed. “This is merely a hiccup.”_

_“I wouldn’t call this a hiccup!” The first hissed at the second._

_“Easy my little ones.” A third voice soothed the fuming two. “All is going according to plan.”_

_“How so?” The first asked sarcastically. “Because how I see it they’re going to be able to fix everything!”_

_“No they won’t.” Laughed the third voice. “By the time the figure everything out it will be far too late. You’ll both have your heart’s desire and me? Well I’ll have my revenge.” The third voice laughed cruelly. “Those two love birds won’t know the meaning of pain and sorrow until they see just what we have planned for them.”_


End file.
